Bulma La Diosa De La Tierra
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: En esta historia Bulma seguirá siendo humana pero tendra una diferencia de actitud.
1. Capitulo 1

A / N:Hola.Para empezar les queria decir que esta historia no es mia es esclusivamente de Veema la escritora original yo lo unico que hise fue traducir la historia

Pero sin más preámbulos, aquí está La Diosa de la Tierra.

No soy dueña de DBZ (Lamentablemente)

Un anciano acostado en su lecho de muerte comenzó a maldecirse por su cuerpo tan rápidamente.Había tanto que necesitaba hacer, errores que aún tenía que corregir.Solo había un hombre al que podía recurrir en su última hora de desesperación y, si rechazaba su última petición, toda la esperanza de la tierra se había perdido."Goku, gracias por venir."

"No hay problema, Dr. Brief".El hombre de pelo salvaje con la sonrisa que podía alegrar a cualquiera que se sentara junto a la cama del Dr. Brief."Estoy feliz de volver a verte."Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el peso de lo que le estaba pasando a su viejo amigo."Es una pena que no nos encontremos en circunstancias más agradables".

El Dr. Brief comenzó a toser severamente.Hace dos semanas estaba en perfecto estado de salud y después de un viaje alrededor del mundo para investigar, estaba en su lecho de muerte."Goku, hay algo que necesito que hagas antes de morir."Si había una persona en el planeta en la que el Dr. Brief tenía total confianza, era Goku.

"Prometo que si está en mi poder, haré lo que me pidas".

"Gracias, Goku."Le rompió el corazón al Dr. Brief pedirle a Goku un favor, pero el bien del mundo dependía de su desesperación."Necesito que mates a Bulma"

Sus ojos saltaron."¿Qué?"¡Bulma era su amiga íntima, la propia hija del doctor Brief!¿Cómo podría él pedir tal cosa?"¿Por qué?"

"No piense que esta es una solicitud fácil. Tomó una observación larga y cuidadosa para llegar a esta conclusión".En cierto modo, se culpó a sí mismo."Goku, no te encontré. Un hombre llamado Gohan lo hizo".

"Pero ..." El Dr. Brief fue lo más cercano a un padre que él tenía."¿Por qué me mentirías?"

Estaba tan lleno de vergüenza que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos."Estaba vigilando los cielos cuando cayó tu nave espacial".

"¿Astronave?"Preguntó Goku."¿Quieres decir que soy un extraterrestre?"

"Sí."El Dr. Brief le dijo a Goku que él era especial, pero aún no le había contado sus verdaderos orígenes."Descubrí dónde estabas y le mentí a Gohan y le dije que me pertenecías".

"¿Con qué propósito?"

No creía que fuera posible, pero su vergüenza aumentaba."Para estudiarte, para descubrir cosas sobre ti y de dónde eres".

"¿Y por qué me mantuviste en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo?"Era obvio que él era un niño especial.Tenía una cola de mono y no se le permitió mirar a la luna llena, porque se convertiría en una bestia gigantesca.Durante tanto tiempo, pensó que estaba maldito.

"No lo sé ..." el labio del Dr. Brief comenzó a temblar.A él le importaba inmensamente Goku.Debería haber sido honesto.

Había mucho que Goku debería haber dicho y preguntado sobre sí mismo, pero había algo más importante de lo que hablar."¿Por qué quieres que mate a Bulma?"

"Cuando bebías esa agua espiritual que desbloqueaba tu potencial, te volvías mucho más poderosa. Cuando se la dabas a Bulma, desbloqueaba gran parte de su brillo. Su mente se volvió ilimitada".El Dr. Brief pensó que sería una gran idea si recibiera un regalo así y le había ido tan bien a Goku.¿Cómo pudo haber calculado correctamente las repercusiones?"Pero ella no es la misma niña que crié".

Sus ojos se vidriaron de miedo.No podía explicar lo que veía cuando miraba a su chica, pero tenía plena confianza en lo que sabía en sus huesos."Algo oscuro se desató dentro de ella. Ahora está llena de tanta arrogancia. Está a punto de pensar que es un dios y con ese nivel de inteligencia, podría muy bien suceder".

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que estás diciendo?"Goku gritó furiosamente, agarrando con fuerza las manijas de su silla.

"Estoy diciendo que conozco muy bien a mi hija".Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y en sus labios.El sabor salado era increíblemente amargo."Tienes que detenerla antes de que desate la oscuridad en esta tierra".

Goku escuchó atentamente y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, entendiendo e incluso de acuerdo con lo que el Dr. Brief estaba diciendo.Entonces se echó a reír.Al principio era tranquilo y controlado, pero pronto se volvió maníaco.

"No entiendo ..." murmuró el Dr. Brief, asombrado.

"Es solo un húmero que piensas que querría detenerla o que no crees que ella está conmigo".Goku se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación."Ya ves, Bulma ya me habló de mi origen. Incluso me dijo para qué me enviaron. 'Destruye, Kakarot, destruye'.Eso es lo que dijo mi nave. Es por eso que no querías decirme lo que era ".

El Dr. Brief nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.Si Bulma había encontrado una manera de corromper al hombre más poderoso del planeta, no quedaba ninguna esperanza."Goku, por favor-"

"¡No he terminado todavía!"Goku gritó a todo pulmón y asustó al Dr. Brief hasta que murmuró pequeños gemidos como un perrito."Crees que eres tan inteligente, pero ni siquiera puedes ver la verdad obvia".

"¿Que verdad?"

Goku se rió del viejo tonto."No contrajiste algún tipo de virus en un viaje de negocios. ¡Bulma te envenenó!"

A pesar de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Goku que hiciera, los ojos del Dr. Brief se llenaron de tal incredulidad."Ella no lo haría-"

"¿Nunca se libraría de alguien en su camino?"Preguntó Goku inteligentemente."Por supuesto que lo haría. Solo está enojada porque estás tardando tanto en morir. No quería que tuvieras tiempo para cambiar tu voluntad o algo así de loco".Él sonrió alegremente."Ahí es donde entro yo".

Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de un horror incontenible, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y no pudo encontrar la fuerza para moverse."¿Has venido aquí para matarme?"

Goku sonrió."Técnicamente, ya debería haberte matado, pero sí".Goku nunca había acechado a su presa antes.Había buscado matar a alguien y estaba contento una vez que obtuvo su victoria, pero nunca antes había destruido una vida inocente a propósito.La caza fue emocionante, incluso si era tan fácil caminar cerca de la cama del doctor Brief y colocar sus dedos sobre su pecho."Y no se preocupe por su corazón roto, Dr. Brief".Él sonrió y empujó sus poderosos dedos a través del frágil pecho del doctor Brief rápidamente, atravesando sus entrañas hasta que sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su corazón.El Dr. Brief jadeó por aire y escupió sangre de su boca y lo salpicó en la cara de Goku.Él no estaba molesto.El derramamiento de sangre lo entusiasmó.Y cuando arrancó el corazón del doctor Brief y lo sostuvo en su mano,él realmente entendió su herencia y se preguntó cómo podría haber esperado tanto tiempo para destruir el planeta."Me aseguraré de darle esto a Bulma, para que puedas estar con ella siempre".

Goku sostuvo el corazón en su mano y lo miró por un rato.En cierto modo, estaba sorprendido por su crueldad, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía increíblemente natural.Él arrancaría cien más si le agradara a su mujer.

Caminó por los pasillos de Capsule Corp hasta la hermosa femme fatale, recostada sexualmente contra la pared, mientras ella miraba por la ventana.Solía admirar el amanecer, pero ahora todo lo que pensaba cuando miraba el mundo era cómo podía gobernar a todos los asquerosos plebeyos y luego aplastar a aquellos que se opondrían a ella bajo sus delicados pies.Cuando vio a su querido amigo, sonrió."¿Lo has hecho?"

Goku replicó su expresión y colocó el corazón en su mano."Por supuesto lo hice."

Bulma miró el corazón muy fresco en su mano y estaba un poco disgustada, pero luego sonrió."Un poco dramático, ¿no te parece?"

"Soy un fan de la teatralidad".

Bulma lo tiró detrás de ella, sabiendo que podría hacer que uno de sus trabajadores lo limpiara cuando ella les ordenara hacerlo."Aunque tengo curiosidad, Goku. Te pedí que mataras a mi propio padre. ¿No te preocupa que te traicione?"Se frotó los dedos, disfrutando de la textura de la sangre que se frotaba en su piel.

"Supongo que necesitas mi poder, Bulma. Además", susurró seductoramente, "Soy un poco difícil de matar".

"Me he dado cuenta."Ella comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Goku.De hecho, era un espécimen impresionante.Con su ayuda, ella sabía que podía lograr lo que necesitaba para gobernar la tierra con un puño de diamante hermoso e irrompible."Estás a salvo de mi ira".

Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo voluptuoso de Bulma y sonrió pícaramente."Espero que usted y yo nos divertiremos mucho, Srta. Brief".

Ella colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y le acarició el rostro atractivo con el pulgar, sin importarle la sangre que ambos tenían en sus manos, a pesar de que la suya estaba serpenteando hasta su trasero."Supongo que lo somos, Goku."

"Llámame Kakarot".

Y los dos se complacieron mutuamente, jurando ser socios mientras ambos respiraran en sus cuerpos.Él sería su arma y mientras pudiera pelear, él haría lo que ella quisiera.Hicieron su compromiso mediante el derramamiento de la sangre de su padre y mediante un pacto, contraído con sus propios cuerpos.Eran más que amigos.Eran más que compañeros.Eran más que amantes.Eran conquistadores y el universo pronto temblaría ante el poder de su abundante crueldad.

Capítulo 1

"Kakarot ..." Un visitante de otro mundo no estaba contento una vez que aterrizó en la tierra para ver a los habitantes no solo vivos, sino también prósperos.La Tierra era un hermoso planeta que habría cobrado un alto precio por su negocio en particular, pero no se vendería si todavía hubiera humanos poblando el planeta.Tenía que saber por qué el planeta todavía estaba tan poblado y por qué el guerrero enviado para erradicar a los terrícolas había fracasado.

Tenía un dispositivo capaz de encontrar al hombre que buscaba.Presionó un botón en el scouter en su oreja, observó la pequeña pantalla a través de su ojo y leyó las lecturas mientras escaneaba el planeta en busca de niveles de alta potencia."Estos humanos son insignificantes. ¿Cómo podrían Kakarot fallar tan miserablemente?"

¡Estaba tan furioso!Si Kakarot era tan incapaz de manejar un trabajo tan simple, ¿cómo podría ayudar a Raditz en una tarea aún más grande para la que necesitaba ayuda?Cuando encontró el nivel de poder más alto en el planeta, lo enfureció."¡Kakarot! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu misión? ¿Tu orgullo Saiyan?"

¡Raditz se dirigió a los cielos para encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo, iba a obligar a Kakarot a hacer su trabajo o hacerle pagar!

"¡Más!"Kakarot exigió mientras golpeaba sus puños contra su enorme mesa.Estaba haciendo un recado por su querida reina.Viajó a diferentes sectores de la tierra y se aseguró de que fueran esclavos dispuestos y obedientes.Mientras pagaran un tributo adecuado y siguieran todas las voluntades de Bulma, podrían vivir vidas largas y felices.

Cuando Kakarotto se dirigió a East City, los mejores cocineros le prepararon un buffet de cocinas únicas y deliciosas.Siempre tuvo un gran apetito y aceptó con gusto todo lo que tenían hasta que hizo la tarea casi imposible y se llenó."Ustedes los humanos hicieron un muy buen trabajo hoy. No creo que nadie muera".Él palmeó su estómago felizmente.

"Lord Kakarot ..." El alcalde de la ciudad que era muy leal y temía que Bulma se inclinara ante Kakarot.Quería asegurarse de no acabar muerto como su antecesor."Te he traído algo que te puede gustar".

"¿Oh?"Kakarot preguntó intrigado.

"Si mi señor."Se dio la vuelta y aplaudió a los trabajadores y unos pocos hombres sacaron a diez chicas, todas muy impresionantes."Pensé que querrías aplacar todos tus apetitos mientras estabas en nuestra ciudad".

Kakarot sonrió una vez que vio a las chicas.Eran una fiesta para sus ojos, pero también se ofendió."Si tu dios viera que estabas tratando de darme concubinas, ella reinaría su ira sobre todos ustedes".

Todos empezaron a encogerse de miedo.No anticiparon a un hombre desafiando a mujeres hermosas."¡Lo sentimos mucho, mi señor!"dijo el alcalde.Incluso se puso de rodillas y comenzó a arrastrarse."¡Te pido perdón!"Todos se pusieron de rodillas e hicieron lo mismo.

Kakarot se rió."No seas tan paranoico", dijo Kakarotto."No soy tan cruel y rápida de juzgar como ella".Kakarotto se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia las chicas.Eran hermosos y todos los diferentes tonos de piel y cabello.Había una belleza de aspecto exótico con largo cabello negro que recordaba a alguien, pero perdió el pensamiento."Aunque no me acuesto con otras mujeres".

"¡Por supuesto!"dijo el alcalde."Solo eres leal a nuestra gran reina. ¡Perdóname! Soy un tonto".

Kakarot sonrió."Sí es usted."Con un movimiento de su muñeca, un rayo de luz dejó sus puntas de los dedos y golpeó al hombre en su garganta con la fuerza suficiente hasta que su cabeza cayó de sus hombros.Los hombres y mujeres en el restaurante querían gritar y correr por sus vidas, pero todos conocían la reputación de Kakarot.No querían excitar su sed de sangre.

"No necesitamos un tonto a cargo".Kakaroto escaneó la habitación en busca de alguien aceptable y señaló a uno de los chefs, todavía agarrando fuertemente su cuchara de madera."¡Tú!"

El hombre comenzó a temblar."Sí, Lord Kakarot?"

"Disfruté tu salsa de espagueti. Pareces competente. Ahora liderarás esta ciudad".

"¡Sí señor!"Se dejó caer al suelo y le hizo una reverencia con las manos y las rodillas."Juro que no te decepcionaré".

Kakarot suspiró."Sí, eso es lo que todos ustedes dicen".Estaba oficialmente aburrido de estar allí y salió del restaurante.No planeaba matar a nadie, pero le hacía feliz que alguien mereciera morir y que pudiera terminar con su vida.

Kakarotto se estaba preparando para volar, pero se sintió intrigado cuando sintió que una poderosa energía se acercaba rápidamente.Él sonrió, finalmente anticipando un desafío.Nadie estaba a la altura de su nivel."Esto ciertamente debería ser interesante".

El extraño aterrizó rápidamente frente a Kakarotto.Tenía el pelo largo y salvaje que bajaba hasta sus piernas, pero tenía el pico de una viuda.Una cosa que Kakaroto vio fue su cola enrollada con fuerza alrededor de su cintura."Kakarot, ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Kakarot enarcó su frente.El extraño parecía vagamente familiar, pero él no era nadie que Kakarot conociera."No sé quién eres, pero mi nombre es Goku", mintió."¡No tengo idea de quién es este Kakarot!"

Él gruñó enojado."¡No seas tonto! ¡Tu nombre es Kakarot! ¡Eres un guerrero Saiyajin del planeta Vegeta!"

"¿Qué?"preguntó sorprendido."¿Soy un alien?"

Raditz se quedó estupefacto."¿Has olvidado tu misión, Kakarot? ¡Te enviamos aquí para limpiar este planeta de sus habitantes!"

"¿Qué?"preguntó horrorizado."¿Por qué haría eso? Soy un buen tipo".

"¿Qué?"Raditz estaba avergonzado y la única forma de enmascararlo era con rabia."¿Proteges a estos débiles?"

"Sí. Todos los terrícolas. Yo protejo a estos humanos, a los simpáticos animalitos, incluso a los árboles".Kakarotto no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse."Lo siento. La mirada en tu cara no tiene precio".

Raditz honestamente no entendía, pero podía ver que Kakarotto no era un tonto inocente.Él era simplemente un idiota."Veo que no eres tan suave, Kakarot, así que ¿por qué no cumpliste tu misión?"

"Sé de mi misión".Cruzó los brazos, pero seguía riéndose de su valiente juramento."Honestamente, disfruto matando gente tanto como supongo que tú, pero nunca tuve la intención de destruir a esta gente. Eso es ridículo".

"¿Y por qué, Kakarot?"preguntó con curiosidad.

Kakarot sonrió."¡Humanos!"el grito.

Una gran cantidad de gente se derramó en el estacionamiento del restaurante y en las calles de los negocios y las casas de los alrededores.Aquellos que no escucharon el grito de Kakarot escucharon la conmoción de otros que lo hicieron y, en menos de sesenta segundos, cientos se acercaron a él.

Raditz se echó a reír."Usted gobierna a estos humanos?"Era algo que había visto antes en su línea de trabajo, pero aquellos que desertaron y comenzaron a jugar a "dios" siempre fueron eliminados."Seguro que estás por encima de esto".

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"Preguntó Kakarot.

"Los saiyas somos como ... corredores de planetas".

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que se supone que debo matar a todos mis humanos para que puedas ... vender este planeta?"Kakarot podía ver cómo el comercio de planetas podía ser rentable, pero solo le importaba lo que pudiera obtener de él."¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Riego a estos humanos y ellos me adoran. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme?"

"Veo la apelación, Kakarot, pero es posible que desees considerar mi oferta. Verás, hay un planeta que mis asociados y yo queremos despejar, pero el trabajo requiere otra persona. Entonces me acordé de ti, Kakarote".

"¿Por qué no consigues que alguien más te ayude?"

Raditz sonrió."Pensé que mi hermanito querría ayudarme".

"¿Hermano?"Kakarot ciertamente no esperaba eso, pero sí explicaba por qué Raditz parecía familiar."¿No tienes primos que te ayuden?"

"Me temo que no. Desafortunadamente, el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por un gran asteroide. Todos en el planeta fueron asesinados y, por lo que podemos decir, solo quedan cuatro sobrevivientes".

"Eso realmente apesta ..." Kakarotto se tomó un momento para parecer comprensivo, pero luego se encogió de hombros."Todavía no puedo dejar este planeta. Estos humanos necesitan un maestro y si me voy, todo podría desmoronarse. Soy muy importante".

Raditz lo fulminó con la mirada.Realmente se estaba volviendo muy impaciente."No te voy a dar una opción".

Kakarot se rió de la estupidez de su hermano."¿Por qué tendría sentido traer a alguien que no quiere cooperar en una misión difícil? Podría traicionarte a todos y luego morir todos. ¿Te parece una buena idea, hermano?"

Raditz era un guerrero astuto y sabio.No le gustaba ser superado y ciertamente no le gustaba ser hecho para ser el tonto.Sangre o no, no iba a dejar que su hermanito se burlara de él."Entonces tendré que matarte ahora."

Kakarot estaba empezando a emocionarse realmente.Habían pasado años desde que tenía algún tipo de desafío."Puedes probar."

Raditz intentó atacar rápido, pero Kakarotto atrapó lo que habría sido un duro golpe en la rodilla y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su hermano, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.A partir de entonces, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar un poderoso golpe tras otro.Raditz no anticipó que Kakarot fuera tan fuerte.Era como si tuviera una fuente de poder ilimitada.El explorador siguió cambiando continuamente cada vez que Kakarotto disparó una explosión.Fue una batalla espantosa con los dos hombres aparentemente parejos.No prestaron atención al daño que los rodeaba ni a las vidas que estaban destruyendo.Todo lo que tenían era su pelea.

"Me estoy divirtiendo mucho".Kakarotto no estaba seguro de si iba a ganar, solo estaba disfrutando la batalla."Mi último rival fue destruido y estos humanos se lastiman y sangran fácilmente".Se limpió la sangre de la boca."¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que sangré por alguien?"

"Podrías luchar así todo el tiempo, hermano. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es unirte a mí".

De repente, la oferta de Raditz sonaba más intrigante.Gobernar, aterrorizar y, en ocasiones, matar a los humanos era divertido, pero él vivía para luchar.Entrenó todo el tiempo para ser más fuerte, pero no valía nada si no podía probar sus habilidades."¿Qué tan fuertes son tus camaradas?"

"Soy una elite junto con mis compañeros, pero son mucho más fuertes que tú y yo. Podrían desgarrarte".

"¿De Verdad?"Kakarotto estaba muy feliz por eso."Wow. Podría tener que conocer a estos tipos después de todo".Kakarotto tenía un truco bajo la manga para derrotar a su llamado "hermano", pero lo iba a guardar para más tarde."Sígueme y discutiremos su propuesta con más detalle".

Raditz fue sospechoso al principio, pero lo desestimó.Vio el fuego en los ojos de su hermano.No estaba seguro si conocía a alguien que disfrutara de una pelea como él."Lidera el camino, hermano".

Kakarot dejó heridos y ardiendo la ciudad del este.Su filosofía era que los humanos necesitaban ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir para haberse ganado su derecho a vivir.Podrían hacerse cargo de sus propios daños.Sería un buen momento para que el chef demuestre que era un alcalde digno ... si todavía estaba vivo.

Raditz observó el planeta de cerca.Era un hermoso planeta que también tenía tecnología muy avanzada.Los humanos parecían ser felices y exitosos.Kakarot debe haber estado haciendo un buen trabajo gobernándolos."Y debes convertirte en el gobernante, Kakarotto. Parece que tienes todo en orden".

"Oh, no domino el planeta. Soy sólo el músculo".

"¿Qué?"el ladró"¿Quieres decir que recibes órdenes de un humano?"

"No es un humano".

Cuando llegó a la ciudad más grande del planeta, Raditz se fijó en una gigantesca estatua de una bella mujer.Brillaba, brillaba y brillaba cuando el sol reflejaba su grandeza en toda la tierra.

"Yo sirvo a un dios".

Radtiz estaba terriblemente decepcionado con su hermanito una vez más."¿Crees en tales deidades?"

"Debería. Me acuesto con ella todas las noches".Aterrizó en el jardín delantero de Capsule Corp y los jardineros que estaban afuera cayeron de rodillas y se inclinaron ante Kakarot.Fue un bonito gesto, pero él era mucho más humilde que Bulma."Por supuesto que hay ventajas para dormir con un dios".

Raditz había viajado por todo el universo y había visto muchas cosas impresionantes, pero nunca había conocido a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser considerado un dios.El ser más fuerte que conoció en el universo fue Frieza e incluso él, tan arrogante como era, no se consideraba una criatura así."Solo porque un humano hace una estatua de vidrio"

"Era puro diamante, Raditz".Kakarot estaba un poco ofendido."Ayudé a construirlo yo mismo".

Raditz se burló."Eres un tonto enamorado, Kakarotto".

"No diría eso. Simplemente tenemos un entendimiento".Kakarotto llevó a Raditz al interior del edificio y siguió la energía de Bulma.Era diminuto en comparación con el suyo, pero no lo confundiría con nadie en todo el universo.

Entraron en una habitación grande con una piscina del tamaño de un pequeño lago.Al otro lado de la habitación, allí estaba la figura de la estatua en forma de carne, descansando en una silla en bikini, empapada en la luz del sol falsa para obtener un bronceado en su piel blanca lechosa.Raditz nunca había visto a una mujer así, ni pensaba que se sentiría atraído por una criatura con cabello azul, pero ella era hermosa y su cuerpo también era deseable.

"Yo, Bulma!"

Ella abrió los ojos y se animó una vez que lo vio."Kakarot, has vuelto!"

Kakarot amaba el agua y no tenía reservas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.Se dio cuenta de que Raditz le estaba dando una mirada sucia, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacer reír a Kakarotto y saltó a la piscina completamente desnudo, haciendo un chapoteo lo suficientemente grande como para apagar a Raditz mientras entraba.

"¡Estás muy loco!"Bulma se puso de pie y esperó junto a la orilla de la piscina a que Kakarotto nadara hacia ella.Ella amaba su espíritu libre.Fue una de las razones por las que ella lo eligió.Ella también era la misma.

Kakarotto emergió del agua y se inclinó adorablemente sobre el borde con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en los brazos."Deberías unirte a mí".

"No."Su cabello estaba hecho a la moda en largos rizos.Ella realmente solo entró a su cuarto de billar para broncearse."Estoy bien, Kakarotto. Además, parece que me has traído un visitante".

"Aparentemente tengo un hermano".

"¿Un hermano?"Miró al otro lado de la habitación y miró al hombre con dureza."Sabes, él se parece a ti".

Kakarot se burló."Es feo, Bulma".

Ella rió."Creo que es un poco lindo. ¿Pero se ve mejor que tú? Por supuesto que no. Una razón por la que te elegí es porque eres muy atractiva".

Kakarot sonrió con confianza y orgullo."Ven y únete a mí, Bulma".Rápidamente se levantó y la agarró del brazo.

"Kakarot, no!"advirtió amistosa.

"¡Venga!"

Raditz observaba atentamente.Si Bulma era realmente un dios, ¿entonces por qué Kakaroto era tan casual con ella?No se refería a sí mismo como un dios.Él la sirvió.¿Por qué se comportaría tan infantilmente con ella?¿Por qué era tan infantil?Si ella era tan poderosa, debería haberlo golpeado de inmediato por su insubordinación, pero ella estaba tratando de luchar contra él, pero obviamente era débil en comparación con él."Me pregunto cuál es su nivel de poder ..."Presionó un botón en su scouter y no leyó nada más alto que un nivel cinco.'Ella es lamentable!¿Cómo puede servir Kakarot a este debilucho?

"Ahhh!"

Kakarotto se echó a reír mientras arrastraba a Bulma a la piscina con él.Cuando ella se elevó sobre el agua, ella gruñó frustrada."¡Debería matarte por esto, Kakarotto!"

Él se rió y le agarró los brazos para que ella no pudiera ahogarlo."Pensé que estaba a salvo de tu ira".

"Eso era entonces, esto es ahora."

Kakarot era un bromista y no podía evitarlo.Continuó riendo y hundiendo al pobre Bulma en el agua.Estaba indefensa y fue una pobre víctima del ataque de Kakarot hasta que él decidió ser misericordioso y la dejó ir, tosiendo y enojando."Kakarot!"

"Lo siento, Bulma".Incluso era hermosa con Kakarot cuando estaba enojada y él no podía evitarlo y la atrajo para besarla.

Los labios de su amante eran suficientes para calmarla un poco."¿Me arruinas el pelo y tratas de matarme y crees que todo puede ir bien con un beso?"

"Bueno, estoy desnudo".El sonrió"Podemos hacer más que besarnos".

Bulma sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante.Había algo bastante delicioso en él."Kakarot ..." Por mucho que ella quisiera entregarse a él, tuvo la decencia de recordar al extraño hombre que los observaba."Tu hermano todavía está aquí".

Kakarotto la dejó ir a regañadientes y nadó con Bulma a través de la piscina.Incluso era un caballero y la ayudó a salir antes de que él mismo saliera.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"Bulma preguntó.

"Raditz".Trató de ver lo que Kakarot veía en ella, pero no podía reconocer nada en particular.'Tal vez sus poderes son místicos.Mi hermano debe estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo.No puede ser tan tonto."¿Y tú eres la diosa de este planeta?"Intentó no sonar demasiado engreído cuando preguntó, pero salió de todos modos.

"Yo soy."Se puso las manos en las caderas y sonrió."Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, y domino este planeta. Kakarotto es mi segundo insustituible".Ella se estiró hacia atrás y lo golpeó en el pecho."Será mejor que te vuelvas a poner los pantalones".

Kakarotto suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco."Bien, majestad".Hizo lo que le dijeron y se vistió.

"Ahora, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde morada?"

"Me temo que me llevaré a Kakarot conmigo en una misión a través del universo para conquistar un planeta".

Hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y por fuera e hizo un muy buen trabajo."Kakarot, has aceptado esto?"

"No estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente pensé que los luchadores intergalácticos eran muy interesantes".

Bulma notó que los dos fueron golpeados bastante bien."¿Quién es el más fuerte de ustedes dos?"

"Lo estoy", dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Interesante."Bulma sonrió y rodeó a Raditz."Conquistar otros planetas ..." Ella no había pensado en eso.La tierra era tan próspera con ella gobernándola, solo tenía sentido si comenzaba a expandir su imperio."¿Alguna vez consideraría trabajar para mí?"

Él se enojó."¿Para una mujer?"

Ella habló seductoramente en su oído."No soy una mujer ordinaria".

Raditz estaba interesado en Bulma.Quería saber cuál era su poder sobre Kakarot.Tenía que servirla por alguna razón.También estaba interesado en su conexión física.Ella era obviamente hermosa, pero una mujer con tanto tirón sexual también debe haber sido excelente en la cama.Sin embargo, Raditz no siempre pensó con su anatomía masculina."Me temo que preferiría morir".

"Me entristece escuchar eso".Ella hizo un puchero.Hubiera sido bueno tener un sirviente dispuesto y obediente, pero ella no necesitaba que él estuviera dispuesto.Había otras formas."Supongo que Kakarot tendrá que manejarte entonces."

Kakarotto no perdió el tiempo y en un instante apareció detrás de Raditz con la cola en las manos.Raditz se arrodilló gritando de dolor cuando Kakarotto se retorció y tiró de él, riéndose malvadamente."No tiene ningún sentido por qué un hombre adulto como tú no tendría el suficiente sentido para fortalecer tu cola, pero aquí estamos".

"Kakarot ..." Raditz había subestimado mucho a Kakarot.Se había dado cuenta de que su hermano menor no tenía cola y asumió que, dado que no tenía ni idea de su ascendencia, tal vez no lo sabía."No hagas esto. Soy tu hermano".

"¿Crees que soy tan suave?"el se rio"Ni siquiera te conozco, tonto!"Kakarotto golpeó a Raditz con fuerza en la parte posterior de su cráneo.Sabía que lo había fracturado por el ruido de craqueo, pero sabía que viviría.Una vez que supo que estaba fuera de combate, lo dejó caer al suelo."¿Vas a hacer un análisis de sangre para ver si realmente es mi hermano?"

"No importa si él lo está, pero no veo por qué mentiría al respecto. Además, se favorecen el uno al otro. O son hermanos o primos. No se sienten sentimentales, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Quería obligarme a dejarte."

"Bueno, ¡sabías que eso no iba a pasar!"Bulma tenía curiosidad por el dispositivo en el oído de Raditz y lo sacó y comenzó a estudiar su diseño.La tecnología era Saiyan.Ella lo sabía por estudiar el spacepod de Kakarot.Presionó un botón y escuchó que se encendía y escaneaba algo.Cuando se lo colocó en la oreja y miró la pantalla, vio algunos números escritos en un idioma extranjero en la pantalla."Interesante. Creo que esto calcula el nivel de poder de un luchador".

"Entonces supongo que él no puede sentirlo como yo".

"Entonces eso es toda una debilidad para él".Quitó el dispositivo y comenzó a estudiarlo más a fondo.Solo tomó unos segundos más para darse cuenta de que también era un dispositivo de comunicación y que había estado todo el tiempo."Alguien está escuchando esto".

"Tiene dos compañeros".Kakarot sonrió alegremente."¡Aparentemente, son más fuertes que yo!"

"Eso iría bajo la categoría 'malo', Kakarotto".

"Tal vez vengan aquí y tendré un nuevo desafío. ¿Cómo es eso algo malo?"

"Si fueras a morir ..." Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.'Puede ser tan imposible a veces'.Colocó el dispositivo de nuevo en su oreja y presionó el botón que descubrió como comunicador."¿Quien es este?"

Por unos segundos, solo hubo estática y luego silencio.Esperó persistentemente durante unos treinta segundos y luego, escuchó una voz grave, profunda e incluso seductora."Este es Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines".

"¿Quieres decir además de los dos que tengo?"

El hombre en el dispositivo se echó a reír."Eres un tonto engreído, ¿verdad, mujer?"

"Tu compañero fue el tonto. Kakaroto lo derrotó con facilidad. E incluso si Raditz de alguna manera lograba derrotarlo y matarlo a él ya todos en este planeta, podría haber usado elementos místicos llamados bolas de dragón y desear que todos volvieran a la vida".

Kakarot enarcó su frente.'¿Qué está haciendo ella?'

"¿Es eso así?"Vegeta trató de sonar maníaco, pero fue difícil contener su risa."Realmente eres un tonto, Mujer. Iremos a tu planeta y no solo tomaré a Raditz y mataré a Kakarotto por ser un traidor, sino que tomaré estas bolas de dragón para mí".

Bulma sonrió."Puedes probar."Quitó el dispositivo y lo apagó."Está en camino a la tierra. Parece que vas a tener una dura pelea en tus manos".

Kakarotto podría haber saltado de su piel, estaba tan emocionado."Tendré que trabajar muy duro, por supuesto, ¡pero sé que puedo vencerlo!"

"Sé que puedes, Kakarot. Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles toda tu vida".Ella era muy aficionada a Kakarot.Él la había impresionado inmensamente."Por eso siempre te quiero a mi lado, Kakarotto".

"¿Pero por qué le dijiste a Vegeta sobre las bolas de dragón? Han sido inútiles por años".

"Porque quiero nuevas mascotas, Kakarot. Adoro este planeta, pero ¿por qué detenerme aquí? ¡El universo entero debería ser mío para el control!"

"Tienes razón. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Bulma. Además, ¡imagina a todos los luchadores fuertes en todo el universo! Nunca me quedaré sin gente para luchar, víctimas para matar".

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para luchar contra el Príncipe Vegeta y su compañero. Consigue a tu hermano y lo llevaremos a The Room".

"Sí, señora."Kakarotto recogió a su hermano y lo lanzó sobre sus hombros con la suficiente facilidad y comenzó a seguir a Bulma hacia los laboratorios inferiores de Capsule Corp hasta que llegaron a una habitación oscura con una silla única en el medio.Kakarot sabía bien y bien qué hacer.Era tan rutinario.Colocó a Raditz en el asiento y lo ató con correas. No había forma de escapar una vez que estaba dentro. Cada movimiento que Raditz hacía agotaría su energía.No había manera de bloquear el sonido una vez que inundó la habitación y sus párpados se abrieron.

"¿Estás planeando hacer esto a los otros saiyas cuando lleguen?"Preguntó Kakarot.

Bulma suspiró."Sé que debes morir por relacionarte con tu gente, Kakarot, pero no creo que se pueda razonar con las personas que enviarían bebés a través del espacio para conquistar especies débiles".Bulma pensó que estaba enferma cuando se enteró.También fue estúpido.Tantas cosas podrían ir mal con el envío de un niño.Kakarot ciertamente no resultó como lo anticiparon.

"No estoy siendo sentimental. Sólo estoy preguntando".A Kakarot no le importó Raditz y quienquiera que estuviera allí.Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tenía la sensación de que no estaba solo en el mundo ... o más bien en el universo.Sabía que de alguna manera tenía sangre en la inmensidad del espacio.Ahora sabía que ese sentimiento era verdadero, pero no estaba tan satisfecho como creía que debería haber estado.Aunque no pudo explicarlo.

Bulma sonrió mareada."Me pregunto si alguno de ellos será lindo. El Príncipe parecía bastante atractivo".Ella observó a Kakarot por su reacción.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.Ella literalmente dijo eso de todos, incluso si eran extraños."Usted dijo eso acerca de la recepcionista en East City y él era un imbécil".

"¡Pero él era un lindo dweeb!"Ella esperó a que él sonriera, pero en realidad estaba irritado."No seas tan irritable, Kakarot".Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.Ella le había complacido físicamente suficientes veces para que él supiera que nunca lo abandonaría."Sabes que eres mi amante. Siempre lo serás. No tengas celos".

"No hay razón para estar celoso".Él sonrió y ciertamente se veía torcido."Maté a la dweeb y mataría a cualquier otro hombre por ti".

Bulma no podía estar molesta por su protección.Ella no lo querría de otra manera."Oh, Kakarot. ¡Te adoro!"

Raditz recobró la conciencia, pero se sintió desconcertado por su incapacidad para parpadear.Podía mover la cabeza y vio cómo era la habitación.Luego vio a sus captores juntos, prácticamente haciéndose el amor justo allí y entonces."Kakarot ..."

Los dos se separaron, viendo que estaba despierto."Bueno, supongo que es hora de empezar".Bulma le dio una palmada a Kakarotto en el hombro y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta y esperó a su amante en el marco.

Raditz había estado en lugares suficientes para tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todavía no podía aceptarlo por sí mismo."¿Que esta pasando?"

"Estás a punto de ser ..." Kakarot trató de encontrar la palabra perfecta."...¡reconstruido!"

Raditz estaba enojado por el hecho de que cada pequeño gesto le quitaba la fuerza a su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que podía luchar contra cualquier cosa que intentaran hacer y escapar."¿Para qué?"

"Para servirme".Bulma estaba muy contenta consigo misma.Ella tenía otro luchador increíblemente fuerte en su ejército."En caso de que pienses que algo así no funcionará en ti, solo sé que estudié a fondo el Kakarot Spacepod, incluido el equipo de lavado de cerebro que repartió sus órdenes de destruir el planeta. Soy muy capaz de lavarte el cerebro Saiyans , ¡créame!"

Raditz miró a su hermano.Finalmente, tenía perfecto sentido cómo un Saiyajin nacido con increíble orgullo y fuerza podía atreverse a servir a una humana, a una mujer humana."¿Cómo sabes que ella no te hizo esto?"

"Así de simple."Kakarotto no dudó en acercarse a Bulma y besar su delicada mano.Habían sido compañeros durante años.Crecieron juntos.Siempre había algo oscuro dentro de Kakarotto y cuando despertó la oscuridad de Bulma, supo que había encontrado a la pareja perfecta.No le importaba la política ni nada tonto como eso.Él simplemente amaba pelear y ella creó juguetes interesantes para que él entrenara.Luego, cuando terminara con un día impresionante lleno de peleas, él se metería en su cama y ella lo complacería."Ella no necesitaba".

Raditz no conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para saber si lo que Kakaroto decía era verdad o si estaba convencido de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero tenía la temida revelación de que Bulma podía hacer exactamente lo que ella decía."Somos Saiyans!"Sus palabras no tenían ninguna influencia sobre Kakarot."¡No hagas esto! ¡Kakarot!"

Bulma sonrió y saludó."¡Te veré en la mañana, esclavo!"

"Adiós hermano."Kakarot comenzó a cerrar la puerta."Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido visitarte. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía".

"Kakarot!"Raditz observó horrorizado cuando el último rayo de luz comenzó a morir cuando su hermano cerró la puerta."Kakarot!"

Raditz solo estuvo solo en la oscuridad por un momento.Entonces, las luces se encendieron y revelaron una habitación completamente blanca cubierta de enzó a jadear pesadamente y trató desesperadamente de escapar, pero no pudo liberarse y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda su energía se fuera."Kakarot!"

Las pantallas se encendieron y la hermosa cara de Bulma apareció en todas las pantallas, dando vueltas por toda la habitación."Hola, Raditz. Me complace que estés aquí".Ella sonrió."Estarás aquí por mucho tiempo."

"Vegeta," un corpulento calvo Saiyan le preguntó a su contraparte más pequeña, "¿realmente vamos a la tierra?"

Se suponía que Vegeta y Nappa tomarían otra misión para su maestro, Frieza, pero él realmente quería matar a ese engreído terrícola."Debería tomar un año, pero valdrá la pena".

"¿Y salvaremos a Raditz?"

Vegeta se burló."Podría preocuparme menos por ese debilucho".El sonrió"Pero obtendremos esas bolas de dragón y desearemos la inmortalidad, justo después de que matemos a Kakarot ya esa mujer".

Continuará...

N / A: ¡Gracias por leer y por favor revise


	2. Capitulo 2

No soy dueña de DBZ

Bulma abrazó el musculoso cuerpo de su amante.Ella disfrutó de su compañía y él era excelente en la cama.Lo único que lamentaba con él era que ella no lo amaba.Se preguntaba si era porque había evolucionado más allá de la necesidad de una emoción tan inútil y distraída.Ella era demasiado inteligente para involucrarse de esa manera.Incluso cuando era una adolescente tonta con su aventura por Yamcha, todavía lo amaba románticamente más que a Kakarotto.Tenía una lista de razones plausibles para amar a Kakarot, pero simplemente era incapaz.Eso estaba bien."¿Me amas, Kakarot?"

"No."Él no sabía por qué no la amaba.Ella era la mujer más poderosa del planeta y, obviamente, la más brillante.Ella era débil, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de cualquier daño.Ella era aventurera y un espíritu libre como él.Ella era francamente hermosa y tenía un cuerpo impresionante que combinaba con una cara tan hermosa.Le desconcertaba por qué no la amaba.Había algo que lo detenía."¿Es eso un problema?"

"No."Ella le acarició la cabeza en su torso cincelado."Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti".

"Bueno, estás por encima del amor".

"Estoy por encima del amor?"Ella rió."¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No deberían los dioses tener amor y compasión por su gente?"

"Eres más de un tipo de dios enojado".El sonrió "Es sexy".

"Pero si no tengo una conexión emocional contigo, ¿te preocupa que pueda herirte o traicionarte algún día?"Ella era genuinamente curiosa."Tu hermano hizo un punto válido, Kakarot. ¿Cómo sabes que no me he metido en tu mente? Podría haberte conectado a mi máquina".

Él rió."¿Cómo me habrías metido allí? Soy demasiado poderosa, Bulma. Nunca me hubieras cogido con la guardia baja. Además, no necesito que me ames para tranquilizarme de nuestra relación. Lo que tenemos es un cosa buena. Hago lo que dices, porque hace que mi vida sea más cómoda. Mientras sigas haciendo la vida de todos más cómoda, mereces gobernar ".

Ella comenzó a sonreír."Oh, Kakarot, siempre sabes las palabras correctas para decir".

"Lo intento."Se escabulló de debajo de ella y se levantó de la cama.Era importante para él entrenar rigurosamente.Estaba emocionado por su batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa.No había nadie en la tierra que pudiera competir con él.Su último desafío fue Piccolo, pero él lo destruyó.Matar y aterrorizar a los terrícolas era ocasionalmente divertido, pero ciertamente no era un desafío.

"Terminé lo que pediste, Kakarotto".

"¿La cámara de gravedad?"él aplaudióEncontró más información sobre su mundo natal.La gravedad del planeta Vegeta era diez veces más que la tierra, lo que explicaba por qué Kakarot y Raditz tenían una ventaja sobre los terrícolas.Eso le dio a Kakarotto una gran idea y le preguntó a Bulma si podía construir una cámara de gravedad y ella comenzó a trabajar en ello de inmediato."Estoy seguro de que podré vencer a Vegeta, ¡pero todavía espero una buena pelea!"

"Eres tan raro, Kakarot. ¿Qué pasa si Vegeta es demasiado poderoso para ti? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces, eh?"

"¡Oh, relájate, Bulma! Me conoces. Incluso cuando las probabilidades se ven sombrías, siempre puedo darle la vuelta".

"Honestamente, Kakarotto, estás demasiado relajado con respecto a este tipo de cosas. Dependo de ti para derrotar a estos Saiyajin, así que puedo usarlos para la dominación universal. ¡Tengo mucho en juego en esto! Si fallas, ¡muerto!"

"¡No fallaré, Bulma! Además, ¿cuál es el motivo de tener miedo? Si no creo que voy a ganar, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?"

Ella cruzó sus brazos obstinadamente."¡Lo que sea! Solo entrena duro y asegúrate de vencer a esos idiotas cuando vengan".

"Tengo todo un año para prepararme, Bulma. ¿Cómo puedo no ganar?"Kakarot podría haberle parecido despreocupado a Bulma, pero en realidad era muy serio sobre su pelea con Vegeta.Bulma estaba bastante celosa por la forma en que Kakarotto se sumergió en su entrenamiento.No dejaría de trabajar con la cámara de gravedad hasta que hubiera dominado cien veces la gravedad de la Tierra, lo cual no era una tarea fácil.Se hirió varias veces y necesitó reposo en cama.Se maldijo por matar a Korin.Habas Senzu habrían sido útiles.Pero cada vez que se sentía remotamente mejor, volvía a entrenar una vez más.Tenía mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero aún así trabajó durante todo el año.

Bulma estaba orgullosa de su amante y estaba ansiosa por que Vegeta llegara.No tenía ninguna duda de que Kakarotto podría derrotar a Vegeta.Incluso Raditz había mejorado enormemente gracias a ella.No estaba tan emocionado de pelear con sus ex compañeros como su hermano, pero sí quería mostrarles que ya no era el débil del grupo.

Raditz estaba agradecido con Bulma.Él no la adoraba.Le hubiera gustado dormir con ella, pero respetaba que ella fuera la niña de su hermano.Él la respetaba como un gobernante sabio y poderoso, y sabía que con su ayuda, podría convertir las mesas en la criatura que lo despojó de su mundo natal.

Él admiraba a Bulma desde lejos mientras ella leía una novela romántica en un columpio.Raditz quería que se quedara dentro del parque dentro de Capsule Corporation, pero Bulma insistió en que fueran a un parque real.Raditz se dio cuenta de que Bulma quería la adoración de los niños y su supervisión adulta y una vez que la tuvo, les ordenó que se fueran para poder estar sola con sus pensamientos.Raditz no entendía por qué un ser tan poderoso e influyente recurría a cosas tan infantiles como entretenimiento, pero no iba a cuestionarla.

"Raditz", dijo ella, "únete a mí".

Hizo lo que le dijeron y se paró frente a ella, pero no iba a sentarse en el columpio.Eso era demasiado infantil."Sí, Bulma?"

"Mis satélites han detectado que sus camaradas de Saiyan llegarán dentro de una hora".

Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo."¿De Verdad?"Raditz no sabía cómo sería la batalla.Tenía mucha lealtad al Príncipe Vegeta.Habían derramado demasiada sangre juntos para ignorar por completo a sus compañeros, pero sabía que Kakarotto y Bulma eran sus únicas opciones verdaderas para la venganza y la libertad.

"Kakarot en realidad los está esperando en este momento".

Raditz supo por el combate con su hermano que la pelea podría irse de las manos."Yo debería estar allí también!"

"Raditz ..." Ella se levantó de un salto y puso su mano sobre su pecho."Necesito asegurarme de que tu cabeza esté en el lugar correcto. No quiero que Kakarotto pelee contra tres Saiyajin".

"Kakarotto no tendría que pelear si me dejas hablar con el Príncipe Vegeta".Raditz no estaba seguro de si el Príncipe Vegeta lo tomaría en serio, pero valía la pena intentarlo."Puedo convencerlo de que trabajar contigo es la mejor manera de destruir a Frieza. Una vez que vea lo poderoso que soy, querrá ese poder para sí mismo".

"Lo sé, Raditz. Los saiyas aman su poder. Es por eso que los admiro mucho. Sin embargo, no me gusta dejar las cosas al azar".

Raditz no sabía si había algo más que pudiera decir."Somos los últimos de nuestra raza. Si Kakarotto puede matar al Príncipe Vegeta, le pido que no lo haga y le perdona la vida".

"No quiero a Vegeta muerto. Lo quiero de mi lado".Bulma sonrió."No te preocupes por nada, Raditz. Todo va a funcionar a la perfección".

Se suponía que Kakarot estaba esperando que llegaran los Saiyajin, ¡pero se estaba muriendo de hambre!Sabía que East City tenía grandes perritos calientes y que todo era gratis para él, así que encontró su lugar favorito para comer y comenzó a llenarse la cara.Dejó que los humanos le sirvieran y fue un buen invitado.Ni siquiera mató a una persona.Estaba de tan buen humor.En cualquier momento, los Saiyns llegarían y él podría probar sus nuevas habilidades.¿Por qué no estaría alegre?

"¡Traer más!"el demando.

Justo cuando Kakarotto buscaba otro perrito caliente maravilloso, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desintegrarse y convertirse en ceniza.Una vez que se dio cuenta de que su lugar favorito para hotdog en todo el planeta y East City se había ido, se enfureció."¡Eso fue tan fuera de lugar!"Kakarotto debería haber estado prestando atención en lugar de llenarse la cara, ¡pero seguro que no creía que Vegeta y su compañero idiota iban a comenzar a hacer explotar cosas!

"Debes ser Kakarotto," dijo Vegeta."Solo un Saiyan podría haber sobrevivido a esa explosión".

Kakarotto se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre calvo muy grande y un hombre muy pequeño de pie en el centro de la nueva tierra baldía.Esperaba algo diferente y frunció el ceño."Ustedes dos no se ven muy poderosos en absoluto".Luego se enojó de nuevo."¡Y tú destruiste mis perritos calientes!"

"Perritos calientes?"Preguntó Vegeta.

Nappa se encogió de hombros."No entiendo a este tipo".

"Bueno, no quiero hacer esto".Kakarot comenzó a estirarse."He estado esperando un año entero para que ustedes dos lleguen aquí. Ojalá no me decepcionen demasiado. Creo que lo harán, pero como sea. Espero que me sorprendan. Tal vez tengan más posibilidades de hacerlo". si los dos me llevan a la vez ".

Vegeta se ofendió, pero se permitió divertirse con el comportamiento idiota de Kakarot."Sabía que debías haber sido un tonto, Kakarot. Te iba a dar la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros, pero ahora te voy a destruir".

"Sí ..." Kakarotto le acarició la barbilla."Me temo que eso no va a suceder".

"Yo, Kakarot!"

Kakarotto miró hacia el cielo y vio a su hermano mayor llevando a Bulma."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso!"

Raditz estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, pero Bulma fue muy clara acerca de sus órdenes.Discutió con ella un poco, pero ella era muy persuasiva.Rápidamente se rindió y la llevó al lugar de aterrizaje de los Saiyajin.Fue algo bueno que él la retrasara un poco con la discusión, o de lo contrario se habría quedado atrapada en la explosión.

Raditz la sentó suavemente sobre sus pies y ella le sonrió."Gracias, Raditz".

Vegeta gruñó."¿Nos traicionaste por un humano?"

"No te estoy traicionando", suplicó Raditz."Acabo de encontrar otra manera. Bulma puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Frieza".

"¡Ella es una débil!"Espetó NappaNo había comprobado su nivel de poder, pero estaba seguro."Ella nunca podría ayudarnos a pelear con Frieza".

"¿Lucha?"Bulma se rió."No peleo. Kakarotto pelea todas mis batallas por mí".

Vegeta se burló."¿Y tú eres la mujer con la que hablé en el scouter?"

"Estoy seguro."Bulma se acercó sin miedo a Vegeta.Ella entendió que él podría haberla roto en dos, pero ella sabía que tenía todo bajo control."Entonces, ¿eres el príncipe Vegeta?"Ella lo observó de cerca.Ella no podía decir que estaba impresionada.Esperaba que él fuera un príncipe increíblemente alto y guapo con un poco de encanto para él.Probablemente se debió a todas esas novelas románticas con las que ella llenó su cabeza.Ella debería haber sabido mejor.Los saiyas eran bárbaros."He persuadido a Raditz. Incluso lo he ayudado a hacerse más fuerte. Deberías considerar rendirte y servir debajo de mí".

"¿Servirte?"¡Vegeta no podía creer el nervio de ella!"Solo eres un humano patético. ¿Por qué debería yo, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines, rebajarme a mí mismo?"

"Kakarotto te derrotará. Pensé que te daría la oportunidad de salvarte de la humillación".

"No me hagas ningún favor, mujer".

Las fosas nasales de Kakarot se abrieron y comenzó a cargar contra Vegeta."No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto-"

"Está bien", dijo Bulma."Me gusta su ..." Ella sonrió."Spunk. Tendré que recompensar tal valentía".

"¡Es una tontería!"Kakarot dijo."Lo mataré ahora mismo por ti".Kakarot estaba empezando a emocionarse."Te gusta verme matar".

"Creo que la tolerancia al dolor es fascinante", le dijo Bulma a Vegeta de manera seductora mientras presionaba sus dedos contra su pecho."Yo mismo he torturado a algunos hombres".

Vegeta era consciente de que Bulma le había faltado el respeto y que era una tonta por creer que ella y Kakarot tenían cualquier tipo de oportunidad contra él.Podía sentir que ella era manipuladora y tal vez un poco loca.Aún así, de alguna manera estaba increíblemente excitado por la hermosa mujer que tuvo las agallas de amenazarle.El hecho de que a ella le gustara matar y torturar también despertó su curiosidad.La mayoría de la gente hubiera pensado que Bulma era un psicópata.Vegeta creía que ella era una especie de guerrera.

Kakarotto notó la intensa mirada que Vegeta le estaba dando a Bulma y no se sentía cómodo con eso en absoluto."Deberíamos luchar", insistió.

"No," dijo Bulma.Ella disfrutó mirando a los ojos de Vegeta.Había tanto dolor y desesperación allí.Claro, él había causado la mayor parte de esa desesperación, pero había una persona en particular que hizo de su vida un infierno."Puedo ayudarte a destruir a Frieza. Puedes obtener tu venganza por lo que le hizo a tu gente y a tu papá. Puedo hacerte poderoso, Vegeta".

Vegeta no sabía de qué se trataba la mujer de cabello azul que lo dejó tan tentado con cada palabra que habló.Había viajado por el universo y se había encontrado con miles de chicas.Había estado con demasiados para contar, pero Bulma logró ser algo nuevo.

"Vamos, Vegeta."

El sonrió"No debes tener mucha experiencia en seducción, mujer. Podrías ser mejor".

"Normalmente no tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo".

Vegeta miró a Kakarot, que parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que Vegeta podía decir que realmente estaba."Kakarotto es bastante fácil, ¿eh?"

"Todos los hombres son cuando se trata de mí".Bulma sabía que podía tener a Vegeta fácilmente, incluso sin su medio de persuasión."Seguirme es la mejor opción".

"¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"Porque", ella se rió, "no tienes otra opción".

Tan atractiva como era, su flagrante falta de respeto por el poder de Vegeta lo enojó lo suficiente como para que ella tomara la plataforma."Estoy tomando una decisión cada segundo que no te mato. Me lo debes todo, Mujer. Ahora, dime dónde están las bolas de dragón".

"Oh ..." Ella fingió estar confundida, pero sorprendida."Nadie debe haberte dicho, pero las Dragonballs ya no funcionan. Han estado inhabilitadas por años".

"¿Qué?"Ladró Nappa

Vegeta gruñó."¿Entonces por qué los mencionaste?"

"Obviamente quería atraerte aquí, ¡tonto!"

Vegeta se enfureció y extendió la mano para ahogar a Bulma hasta que su cabeza se desprendió de sus hombros, pero Kakarotto actuó rápidamente y la agarró antes de que Vegeta pudiera hacer algo.Raditz también actuó rápidamente y golpeó a Vegeta en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo.A pesar de que Vegeta fue tomado por sorpresa, todavía estaba sorprendido de que el Raditz estuviera a punto de golpearlo tan fuerte y hacerlo sangrar."¡Tonto! ¿Atacarías a tu príncipe?"

"Bulma puede ayudarnos a derrotar a Frieza y preservar nuestra raza. Esa es mi prioridad, Vegeta".

"¡Cómo te atreves!"Vegeta se puso de pie."Esta mujer no podrá hacer nada por ti una vez que la destruya".

"Raditz," dijo Kakarotto."Necesito que vigiles a Bulma mientras cuido a Vegeta".

"Tu arrogancia es asombrosa," dijo Vegeta.

"Así que es tuyo", dijo Bulma."Quiero hacer una apuesta, solo para hacer las cosas más interesantes".

"Los mataremos a todos", dijo Nappa.

"¡Tranquilo, Nappa!"Tan enojado como estaba Vegeta, estaba interesado en el trato de Bulma."Dime lo que quieres, mujer. ¿Cuáles son tus términos?"

"Cuando Kakarotto gana, tú y Nappa tienen que someterse a mí".

Vegeta no entendía cómo podía estar tan segura de las habilidades de Kakarotto.'No es más que un nivel bajo.Puede parecer poderoso en este lamentable planeta, pero no será nada comparado con mí."¿Y qué pasa cuando gano?"

"Me someto a ti".Ella sonrió."Pero no aguantaría la respiración, Vegeta."

"Prefiero matarte", dijo.

Ella rió.Era hora de comenzar con la lucha."Vamos, Kakarotto. Sácalo, pero no lo mates. No lo arruines mucho. Estoy listo para comenzar pronto".

"¡Aw!"Kakarot se quejó."Quería darles un poco de oportunidad. ¡Todo es parte de mi entretenimiento!"

"No me hagas esperar mucho, Kakarotto".Bulma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Raditz y saltó a sus brazos."Tenemos todo un universo que conquistar".

"Ten cuidado, hermano".Dijo Raditz.

"Y mantienes a Bulma a salvo."A Kakarot realmente le gustó la nueva camaradería que tuvo con su hermano.Kakarotto no se había dado cuenta de que había algún tipo de vacío en su vida que Bulma no podía satisfacer, pero comenzó a darse cuenta de que la familia era algo que quería.Aún así, había algo persistente dentro de él que anhelaba algo más.

Vegeta se enfermó con Raditz y Kakarot.No importaba si eran hermanos.Él era su príncipe.No deberían haber hecho nada para desobedecerlo."Abajo, Nappa. Voy a destruir a este tonto yo mismo".

"Oh, vamos Vegeta! Puedo separar a este tipo".

"Estoy seguro de que puedes, Nappa, pero esta presa es mía".Vegeta se preparó en una postura de lucha adecuada.Él había estado esperando un año para venir a la tierra y usar las bolas de dragón para descubrir que era una artimaña para atraerlo allí.Bueno, podría haberse enamorado, pero Kakarotto y Bulma iban a pagar caro."¡Prepárate, Kakarotto!"

"¡Espere!"Kakarotto levantó las manos en el aire como un movimiento para que sus oponentes se detuvieran."¡No parpadees!"

Nappa y Vegeta esperaron confundidos a que Kakarot hiciera lo que fuera que iba a hacer.Vegeta no notó que Kakarotto se moviera en absoluto, pero entonces Nappa gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas gritando."¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto?"

Apenas podía hablar del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.No estaba seguro de si podía moverse más que el esfuerzo que tomó para acurrucarse."¡Él hizo algo!"

Kakarot comenzó a sonreír hasta que estalló en una pelea de risa."¿No te diste cuenta, Vegeta? ¿En serio?"

"¿Qué?"¡Vegeta se negó a creer que Kakarotto fuera tan rápido!'Es solo un nivel bajo.Esto debe ser una especie de truco.¡Cómo es posible que hace un año, él apenas podía enfrentarse a Raditz y ahora es la cosa más rápida que nunca he visto!"Dime, Kakarot, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento has tenido?"

"Bulma tiene muchos juguetes con los que puedo entrenar. Es brillante, probablemente la mejor mente del universo".

"Ya veo ..."'Tal vez esta mujer terrícola puede hacer lo que ella dice.Si ella puede mejorar tanto a Kakarot, entonces debería poder ayudarme a alcanzar el Legendario."Tendré los juguetes de tu mujer una vez que te mate, Kakarotto".Vegeta imaginó que Bulma se cruzaría si mataran a Kakarotto, pero él sabía la mirada de un hombre que marcaba su territorio.Habría sido imposible trabajar con Bulma si él siempre la cuidara y estuviera a la defensiva.

"No me derrotarás", dijo Kakarotto con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro."Y una vez que te derrote, serás nada más que la marioneta de Bulma".A Kakarot no le gustaba Vegeta, pero ella ciertamente no estaba preocupada.Bulma usó a todos y los colgó para que se secaran.Ella no tenía necesidad de ninguna compañía aparte de la suya.

"Entonces luchemos, Kakarotto. Haz lo que te dijo tu maestro y vayamos al grano".

'Ese es todo el error'."Con placer."

Vegeta asumió que estaría listo para el ataque de Kakarotto, pero cuando parpadeó, se encontró con una avalancha de golpes que fueron, literalmente, los golpes más dolorosos de toda su vida.Pasaron cinco segundos, y Vegeta estaba en el suelo tosiendo su propia sangre y jadeando la palabra, "¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo?"Kakarotto le dio una patada despiadada a Vegeta en la cara."Ya te dije que Bulma hace inventos para mí. Aparte de eso ..." se encogió de hombros."Supongo que podría ser mejor que tú".

Vegeta gruñó enojado.¡Él no tomaría tal cosa acostada!Desapareció y reapareció en el cielo, aumentando su ataque más poderoso."¡Vamos a ver cómo te gusta mi Galick Gun, Kakarotto!"No importa lo poderoso que fuera Kakarotto, Vegeta se negó absolutamente a perder ante un luchador tan inferior.No podía ser derrotado por manos tan comunes y luego entregado a un tonto arrogante de la tierra que se hacía pasar por un dios.Era ridículo y la idea de perder contra Kakarotto era enloquecedor.¡No pudo fallar!

Su energía abarcó su cuerpo y se arremolinó a su alrededor en una oleada histérica de poder.Apretó los dientes mientras apuntaba a su oponente y lo único que lo tranquilizó fue la expresión de Kakarot cuando terminó en el infierno.Luego, en un grito furioso, gritó su ataque y empujó sus manos y su energía hacia su enemigo.

Kakarot sonrió y plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo.Sabía que Vegeta le estaba lanzando suficiente energía para destruir el planeta.No tenía otra opción que desviar su ataque.Consideró hacer coincidir la viga de Vegeta y luego superarla con una viga más fuerte, pero eso no habría sido tan divertido.En cambio, levantó un brazo hacia el cielo.

Vegeta miró con una sonrisa salvaje y sedienta de sangre hasta que su explosión se detuvo por completo y se convirtió en una esfera perfecta y gigantesca en manos de su enemigo."¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!"¡Se negó a creerlo!Kakarotto debió haber estado haciendo trampa de alguna manera y optó por continuar creyendo que hasta que su explosión fue pateada como una pelota y comenzó a dirigirse directamente hacia él.

Vegeta lo esquivó con bastante facilidad, pero rápidamente se estaba quedando sin ideas.Solo quedaba un movimiento y era incomprensible que un soldado de bajo nivel le hiciera recurrir a una transformación utilizada para destruir civilizaciones enteras."¡Noté que no tienes cola, Kakarotto!"

"Y me he dado cuenta de que estás fuera de tiempo".Kakarotto retiró sus manos y comenzó a reunir suficiente energía para su ataque final."Ka ..."

Vegeta actuó rápidamente y lanzó una brillante fuente de energía al cielo.

"Yo..."

Esperaba que la energía tuviera tiempo suficiente para establecerse en el cielo.Podría haber sido una pequeña bola de luz, pero fue suficiente blutz para una buena transformación.Él podría destruir a Kakarot si pudiera transformarse a tiempo.

"Decir ah..."

Vegeta aterrizó de pie y observó la luz brillar e iluminar todo el cielo.'¡Esta listo!'

"Yo..."

Vegeta apretó sus puños.Todavía tenía que sentir los efectos de la transformación.Necesitaba más tiempo.

"¡Decir ah!"

Pero no tenía tiempo.Justo cuando sintió que su corazón latía, la explosión envolvió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a preguntarse si la luz brillante se debía solo a la explosión de Kakarotto o si su alma comenzaba a cruzar desde el otro lado.

Bulma esperó a Kakarotto en su habitación especial.Ella no estaba preocupada si Kakarotto ganaría.Le preocupaba que él no regresaría con dos de sus oponentes vivos.Ella sabía que Kakarotto podía dejarse llevar cuando él estaba realmente emocionado por algo.Era difícil creer que alguna vez hubo un momento en que ese chico solía ser lo suficientemente dulce y puro como para montar la Nimbo Voladora y ahora mantenía a todo el planeta en cautiverio para ella."Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas".

"Bulma!"Kakarotto llamó a la puerta y ella la abrió complacida.

"¡Están vivos!"El cuerpo de Vegeta todavía estaba chisporroteando por la explosión de Kakarotto.Nappa no tenía un rasguño en él, pero sí tenía sangre en toda la boca, las manos y el pecho."Apenas."

"Raditz no está ahí, ¿verdad?"

"¡Él no sabe nada de esta habitación y de lo que hago! Lo asustaría. Sólo confío en ti, Kakarotto".

Él sonrió."Me complace oírte decir eso".

"Puede que no te ame, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo".

"Sí. Tú también eres mía".Kakarotto estaba seguro de que lo que sucediera con Vegeta al estar allí no se interpondría entre su relación con Bulma.No era más que otro títere."¿Cuál quieres hacer primero?"

"Nappa".

"¡Gotcha!"Kakarotto dejó caer a Vegeta y llevó a Nappa a la habitación y lo ató al dispositivo.Lo despertó con un olor a sal y disfrutó viéndolo luchar antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar que el lavado de cerebro de Bulma tomara efecto.

Cuando salió al pasillo, se sintió un poco molesto por la forma en que Bulma estaba observando al príncipe inconsciente.Ella sólo siguió mirando.No debería haber sido amenazante, pero realmente molestó a Kakarotto."¿Qué vas a hacer con él?"Él se emocionó."Tal vez él podría pensar que es un esclavo ... un esclavo muy agradecido y humillante que le gusta lustrar mis zapatos y limpiar las excreciones".

Bulma se rió."Tan divertido como suena, no funciona así. Tengo que inventar un escenario que tenga sentido para saber quién era y cómo es. Un príncipe orgulloso como ese nunca se convertiría en lo que sugieres".

"¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer?"

"Todavía será un príncipe".Ella sonrió."Pero incluso los reyes han servido a los dioses. A veces, son los más grandes seguidores".

Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos obstinadamente y luchó con si debía o no hablar."Tengo preocupaciones".

"Y son tontos".Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakarotto y sonrió."Eres mi mano derecha y mi fabulosa amante. Mientras me des la satisfacción, te complaceré. ¿Tratar?"

El asintió."Cualquier cosa por ti, Bulma."

"Ahora, ¿por qué tú y tu hermano no van a tener un buen palo, ya que Vegeta y Nappa no te hicieron ningún bien?"Se sentía mal por Kakarot.Estaba esperando con ansia la batalla."Manejaré a estos Saiyajin y cuando ambos terminemos, los bendeciré".

Él estalló lleno de sonrisas."Está bien, Bulma. Me gustaría mucho".

"Bien. Ahora, vete."Ella le dio a Kakarot una buena bofetada en el trasero para despedirlo.Ella podría haber trabajado con él allí, pero sabía que Kakarotto no aprobaría lo que iba a hacer con Vegeta.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle la cara.No era muy lindo, pero había algo increíble en su presencia que lo hacía atractivo.Él no era tan fuerte como podría ser, pero ella cambiaría eso."Tengo grandes planes para ti, Príncipe Vegeta".

Vegeta abrió los ojos.No sabía dónde estaba y estaba a punto de moverse para levantarse, pero tenía un dolor tan inmenso.Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama y envuelto en vendas.La habitación olía agradable, por lo que ciertamente no estaba en ninguna estación de recuperación en una de las estaciones de Frieza.El hecho de que no estuviera en una cámara de rejuvenecimiento también lo alertó.Oyó los pasos ligeros de algo que se acercaba."¿Quién está ahí?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer de cabello azul aparentemente inofensiva y alegremente hermosa entró en la habitación.Vegeta nunca había visto a una chica que se pareciera a ella."¿Como te sientes?"

"Bien ..." Nunca pensó que pudiera estar tan fascinado por la belleza de una mujer antes.Luchó por recuperarse, pero comenzó a perder sus pensamientos cuando vio sus ojos azules."¿Dónde estoy?"

"Usted aterriza aquí en el planeta tierra".

"¿Mi nave chocando me hirió tanto?"Se rió de estar tan avergonzado por eso.Estaba en incredulidad."Mi camarada-"

"Está vivo. Está descansando en otra habitación".Ella se acomodó lentamente en la cama para sentarse con él."¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Vegeta recordó su misión, pero estaba intrigado por el extraño que lo estaba ayudando."Estoy buscando a un miembro de mi raza, Kakarot. Fue enviado aquí cuando era niño. También estoy buscando una deidad llamada Bulma".

Ella sonrió."Ella es el dios de este planeta y Kakarotto es en realidad su sirviente más confiable. ¿Para qué la quieres?"

'Eso es conveniente que Kakarotto le sirve.Raditz mencionó en su informe que Kakarot trabajaba para ella, pero él no enfatizó su importancia para ella.Es difícil imaginar que un soldado de bajo nivel pueda tener tanto favor, pero funcionará a mi favor "."Escuché que ella podría ayudarme. Estoy buscando más poder para poder vencer"

"Frieza?"

Vegeta estaba asombrada."¿Cómo sabes sobre él?"

Ella rió."Lo sé todo sobre ti, Vegeta. Incluso puedo darte el poder que buscas".

No sonreía a menudo, pero sucedió una vez que tuvo la revelación."Eres Bulma".

"Yo soy."'¡Esto va a funcionar perfectamente!'"Tengo una pregunta para ti."

"Pregúntalo".Vegeta se sintió como un tonto por responder tan rápido.Necesitaba controlarse a sí mismo.'Esto es ridículo.Puede que sea un dios, pero sigo siendo un príncipe.

"Si te ayudo a derrotar a Frieza, quiero que me prometas que su imperio y todos sus recursos serán nuestros".

Él arqueó la ceja."¿La nuestra?"

"Sí."Bulma comenzó a salir de su dulce comportamiento y comenzó a relajarse con la seductora.Ella puso sus manos a cada lado de él y se inclinó hacia él."Te ayudaré a gobernar y ser el rey de este universo como deberías ser. Todo lo que pido es ser el dios del universo".

El corazón de Vegeta comenzó a acelerarse.Era la mujer más hermosa del universo y tenía un atractivo sexual increíble.Además de eso, él había oído hablar de la fuerza poco común de Kakarotto y sabía que si ella podía hacer que Kakaroto fuera poderoso, entonces podría hacerlo el gobernante de todo."Eso puede ser organizado."Sería la mejor asociación de todos los tiempos.

"Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo, Vegeta".

Continuará...

N / A:Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que lo revisen;)


	3. Capitulo 3

No soy dueña de DBZ

Bulma se despertó de su amante arrastrándose fuera de la cama y tratando de escapar.Hizo un puchero y se estiró para agarrarlo antes de que él pudiera dejarla."¿Por qué estás tratando de escabullirte?"

"Tengo que volver al entrenamiento, Bulma".

"¿Por qué? Vegeta está ocupado usando la cámara de gravedad de todos modos."

"Y estoy a punto de echarlo".A Kakarot no le gustaba Vegeta en absoluto.Realmente no se habían metido en muchos conflictos.Vegeta pasó un tiempo recuperándose y luego se fue directo al entrenamiento.Lo que Kakaroto no pudo soportar fue cómo Vegeta se vería y hablaría con Bulma.

"Deberías jugar bien con Vegeta. Se va a convertir en el rey del universo".

"Y no entiendo eso," dijo Kakarotto.

Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada y tiró de Kakarot para que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos."Te dije cómo funciona. Tengo que prometerle a Vegeta algo que realmente querría. ¿Qué es mejor que el poder supremo? El príncipe quiere ser un rey".

Kakarotto negó con la cabeza.Entendía el poder de Bulma muy bien, pero no le importaba."No confío en él".

Bulma se rió."¿Qué pasó con el niño pequeño que confió en todos y siempre daría una segunda oportunidad, incluso cuando no la pidieron o merecieron?"

"Esa persona murió cuando arranqué el corazón de tu padre y te lo di como un signo de mi lealtad".

"¿Y cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Qué hay de una señal de tu lealtad, Bulma? Te di todo y literalmente le estás ofreciendo a Vegeta todo el universo?"Kakarotto no podía entender por qué estaba tan enojado.No era como él.

"No tienes que confiar en él. Confía en mí".Ella comenzó a irritarse."¡He hecho mucho por ti, Kakarot! Estás justo a mi lado. Gobiernas este planeta conmigo. Somos amigos. Hacemos cosas el uno por el otro".Ella rió."¿Honestamente crees que voy a reemplazarte?"

Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos y suspiró profundamente.'Ella ha sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo.Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.Ella no me traicionaría."Lo siento. Es solo que ..."

"¿Solo qué? No te importa gobernar el universo. Sólo te importa pelear y ..." Ella sonrió maliciosamente."Bueno, ya sabes."

"Lo sé, pero ..." Kakarotto no podía poner su dedo en eso.Simplemente no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos."Tener a Raditz cerca ha sido genial y me di cuenta de que ... tal vez haya más cosas de la vida que quiero".

"¿Como que?"

Kakarotto sabía lo que quería decir, pero sabía que sería considerado estúpido tan pronto como las palabras salieran de su boca."Una familia."

"¿Una familia?"Bulma se rió tan fuerte que resopló."Oh, Kakarot!"

Kakarot también se rió, pero no fue genuino.Por alguna razón, en realidad estaba pensando en tener una familia.Nunca pensó que necesitaría uno.Bulma le había dado tanto y la lucha lo llenó.Bulma cumplió con todas sus necesidades físicas.Aún así, no podía sacudir la sensación."¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?"

"¿Y arruinar mi figura? ¡Ja!"

"Podrías perder peso. Además, no vas a vivir para siempre y como no hay bolas de dragón, no puedes desear la inmortalidad. Necesitas a alguien que te acompañe con tu sangre".

"Soy demasiado joven para pensar en cosas como esa. Eres demasiado joven para ser un hombre de familia. Hay muchas de nuestras vidas que vivir. Además," ella se burló, "dijiste que no me querías".

"Yo no."Kakarot lamentó haberlo echado tan rápido."Ya no lo sé. Tal vez sí ... hay algo que me impide sentir todo lo que debería".Kakarot trató de averiguarlo, pero no pudo señalarlo con el dedo.Él colocó suavemente su mano sobre su suave piel y la miró a los ojos.Ella era hermosa y él moriría por ella mil veces si tuviera que hacerlo.¿No debería haber querido decir que la amaba?'¿Qué me está frenando?'

Bulma estaba empezando a sentirse perturbada y ella tomó su mano y gentilmente acarició la palma con sus dedos."Algo me retiene de amarte, Kakarotto. Pero el hecho de que no podamos entenderlo no significa que debamos insistir en eso".

"Pero eres la mente más inteligente de la galaxia. Si alguien debería saberlo, deberías ser tú".

Ella sonrió tristemente."Lo sé. Solo dame algo de tiempo".Ella le dio un beso en los labios."Nada va a pasar entre Vegeta y yo románticamente—"

"¿Físicamente?"Él arqueó la ceja.

Ella se rió entre dientes."Me gustas lo suficiente, Kakarotto. No necesito a nadie más".En realidad estaba un poco triste."Pensé que no necesitabas a nadie más".

"Yo no-"

"¿Entonces por qué me estás pidiendo que tenga tu bebé?"

'Supongo que es bastante estúpido'."Sin razón."

"Bueno."Ella sonrió."Ahora ve y empieza a entrenar".

"Tengo que comer primero, sin embargo".

"¡Por supuesto!"Ella lo empujó fuera de la cama y él se apresuró.'No estoy preocupado por Kakarot.Superará este sentimiento de añoranza y sus celos de Vegeta.Después de todo, no hay nada de qué estar celoso.No es más que otro títere.

Bulma decidió levantarse y comenzar su día también.Había empezado a trabajar en una nave espacial lo suficientemente grande para que todos los Saiyaj y ella viajaran, y ella también necesitaba mejorar su velocidad.Ella disfrutaba trabajando en sus juguetes.Le recordaba a su padre.Ella no se arrepintió de que Kakarot acabara con su vida.Era una necesidad, pero ella tenía buenos recuerdos de él jugando en su laboratorio, que ella mantendría para siempre.

Mientras repasaba algunos esquemas en su computadora, sintió la presencia de alguien flotando sobre ella.Ella sabía que no era Kakarot, pero no tenía miedo."¿Quien va alla?"

Vegeta se apoyó contra el escritorio y sonrió en su rostro."Bueno, ¿no eres la mujer ocupada?"

Ella sonrió."Hola, príncipe Vegeta. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

"Más fuerte, gracias a tu invento".

"Lo creas o no, pero la cámara de gravedad en realidad fue idea de Kakarotto".

"Elijo la opción no".No estaba muy impresionado con Kakarot.Claro, su poder era grande y podía ver por qué las mujeres lo encontraban atractivo, pero podía ver a través de su supuesta fuerza.Vegeta no creía que tuviera el verdadero instinto asesino, no como el que pretendía tener.Sabía que algo estaba mal con respecto a él y se sentía obligado a proteger a Bulma de la pandilla.

"Sabes, ustedes dos tendrán que jugar bien. Voy a ayudarlo a convertirse en el rey del universo, pero Kakarotto siempre será mi favorito".

El sonrió"¿Oh enserio?"

Bulma se rió entre dientes."¿Ni siquiera quieres esperar un poco más antes de intentar seducirme?"

Él rió."Mujer, si estuviera tratando de seducirte, ya estarías desnuda".

Bulma se rió.Vegeta estaba sin camisa y haciendo alarde de sus ondulantes pectorales, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella.Llegaba a ver el cuerpo perfecto de Kakarot todo el tiempo.Vegeta no era nada nuevo, por lo que tendría que hacer algo más para impresionarla."Si sigues hablándome así, provocarás a Kakarot".

"No le tengo miedo".

"Bueno, él es mucho más fuerte que tú, así que tendría cuidado".'Vegeta no puede recordar la paliza que recibió de Kakarot.También tuve que borrarlo de la mente de Raditz.La única otra persona que sabe es Kakarot.Con suerte, Kakarotto no se regodea ni arruina todo.

"Por alguna razón, tienes la impresión de que él es mejor que yo. Al ver que soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, no puedo dejar que eso suceda".

"¿Y qué piensas hacer para arreglar las cosas, Vegeta?"

"Tú me dices, diosa".El sonrió'Kakarotto puede estar cerca de ella, pero necesito tener su favor por encima de todo.Con ella a mi lado, seré la más poderosa del universo.No puedo permitir que Kakarot ponga en peligro mis objetivos con sus celos.

'Vegeta no tiene idea de que pueda ver a través de él.No debería entretener sus pensamientos y acariciar su ego, pero, de nuevo, podría hacer algunas cosas importantes que no pude lograr '."Necesito que destruyas a algunos rebeldes por mí".

"¿Rebeldes? ¿Por qué estos humanos se molestan en luchar contra ti? Obviamente eres lo mejor que les ha pasado a estos débiles. ¿Por qué arruinarían la posibilidad de tener tu favor y tu inteligencia de su lado?"

Bulma se encogió de hombros."Algunas personas no son felices, incluso cuando tienen todo el mundo. Creo que quieren su libre albedrío y un montón de otras tonterías".

"Por supuesto que los destruiré por ti, pero estoy confundida, mi diosa. ¿Por qué Kakarot no se ha encargado de este problema por ti?"

"Esta es una cosa que Kakarot no ha podido hacer por mí, y eso es todo lo que diré sobre esto. Cualquier otra cosa, cumplió con creces mis expectativas, pero este es un trabajo obviamente ordenado para ti".

"Con gusto aceptaré este desafío".'Cualquier cosa para mostrar Kakarot en sus ojos'.

"No tomes prisioneros y asegúrate de que Kakarotto no venga contigo".Bulma fue muy severa con sus órdenes.

"¿Qué pasa con Raditz y Nappa?"

"Tómelos bajo su propio riesgo, pero quiero que esta operación sea perfecta. ¿Entiende?"

"No te preocupes, Bulma. Todo lo que soy es perfección".

Bulma se rió, aunque sabía que Vegeta significaba cada palabra.Él ciertamente era una criatura arrogante y ella podía apreciar su confianza."Se esconden en lo alto de una torre flotante sobre la tierra. Nunca he estado allí, pero sé que existe. Algunos de los rebeldes son combatientes, pero ninguno de ellos debería ser un rival para ti".

"No son una amenaza, ¿pero los necesitas muertos?"Vegeta preguntó con curiosidad.

Bulma le cortó los ojos."No me gusta que me cuestionen, Vegeta."

Se cruzó de brazos."Y no me gusta no tener respuestas".

La boca de Bulma cayó de la incredulidad.¡Es tan terco!Debería haber encontrado una manera de deshacerme de eso, pero supongo que si lo rehice demasiado, su mente habría comenzado a colapsar.Solo tengo que lidiar con eso."No es asunto tuyo, Vegeta. Necesitas que te ayude a matar a Frieza y eso es lo que haré. Mientras tanto, necesito que mates a alguien específicamente para mí en su grupo. Es imperativo que te asegures de que esto la mujer está muerta ".

Vegeta se volvió aún más curioso.¿Quién podría suponer una amenaza para ella?"¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Chi-Chi. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro y los ojos oscuros. Pide a uno de los otros que confirme su identidad. Torturalos si es necesario. Asegúrate de que esté destruida"

Vegeta sonrió y ligeramente inclinó su cabeza en respeto a su grandeza."Como desées."No perdió tiempo en encontrar a Nappa y luego a Raditz.Estaban disfrutando de una comida juntos en una de las muchas cocinas de Bulma.Vegeta no podía culparlos por rellenar sus caras.La comida de la Tierra se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mayores placeres del universo.

"¿Qué pasa, el príncipe Vegeta?"Nappa preguntó después de tragar un montón de carne.

Vegeta consideró si era un error venir a Nappa, pero no quería que se inquietara y empezara a destruir a los humanos.Si había algunos específicos que necesitaban morir, él quería que Nappa se llenara de ellos."La diosa Bulma me ha dado una misión. Si ustedes dos quieren acompañarme, están autorizados".

"¿Podemos matar?"Nappa preguntó emocionada.

"Por supuesto, Nappa. No es como si fueras bueno para otra cosa".

"¿Por qué nos estás hablando de una misión y no de Kakarot?"Preguntó Raditz.

"Está ocupado entrenando, primero. Y segundo, Bulma quiere esto solo entre nosotros tres. Kakarotto no puede saberlo".

Raditz era sospechoso, pero no dijo nada.No quería cuestionar la voluntad de Bulma.Pero son prácticamente inseparables.¿Por qué no confiaría en él una misión?Probablemente debería ir y comprobar las cosas yo mismo."Estoy dentro."

Los tres se fueron mientras Kakarot estaba encerrado en la cámara de gravedad.Se separaron y buscaron en el cielo por lo que Bulma estaba hablando.Su velocidad era increíble, pero era mucho cielo para cubrir.Después de buscar por un tiempo, Vegeta comenzó a dudar si lo que hablaba Bulma era algo real.'No puedo volver con las manos vacías.Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo que Kakarot no pudo.Si puedo manejar eso, Bulma será mía.

Vegeta continuó buscando hasta que vio una torre larga que era más alta que cualquier cosa que él pensara que un hombre podría construir."Eso debe enzó a volar hacia él y presionó el botón de comunicación de su explorador."Sigue mi señal de energía. Creo que la he encontrado".

Vegeta voló hacia arriba y encontró la parte superior de la torre blanca y entró.Cuando lo hizo, había un gatito gritando de miedo que había dejado caer su taza de café."Interesante ..." Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la criatura insignificante con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro."Debes ser la mascota de alguien".

"¡No soy la mascota de nadie!"dijo el gato"¡Estás traspasando! Deberías irte ahora mismo".

Vegeta miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie más."Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Chi-Chi. ¿La conoces?"

El gato se calmó, pero todavía temblaba un poco de miedo."No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando. Y si eres uno de los nuevos matones de Bulma, te sugiero que te pierdas. ¡No eres bienvenido aquí!"

Vegeta se rió."Este planeta es suyo y solo entre nosotros dos, va a ser nuestro".

"¿Crees que puedes reemplazar a Kakarot y estar a su lado?"

"¡Oh, por favor! Bulma es un dios. ¡No puede estar satisfecha durmiendo con un campesino cuando podría ser entretenida por un rey!"

"Entonces, ¿también caiste presa de su trampa o estás aquí por tu propia voluntad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El gato negó con la cabeza."No importa. No hay manera de que puedas saber si Bulma se metió en la mente de todos modos. Solo eres otro de sus títeres, como Kakarot se ha convertido".

Vegeta ignoró las acusaciones que involucraban a sí mismo y se centró en lo que significaban para Kakarotto."¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Kakarot?"

"Puedo decirte que solía ser un chico dulce y amoroso hasta que Bulma lo cambió. Solía pelear por las personas de este planeta, y ahora los esclaviza. Sé que solía ir por el nombre de Goku y él Estaba feliz de ser solo eso ".

'Interesante'."¿Y cómo crees que Bulma lo cambió? Quizás el sexo fue tan bueno".

"Hubo un tiempo en el que solo eran amigos. Podrían haber reconocido que el otro era atractivo, pero nunca fue más allá de eso. Bulma tenía un novio llamado Yamcha a quien amaba mucho y Goku estaba comenzando su propia nueva vida. "

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

"Porque uno de nosotros 'rebeldes' tiene una bola de cristal y ella vio que tú serías la capaz de detener a Bulma, pero tenía que ser tu elección".

"¿Mi elección?"Él se rió de nuevo."¿Por qué elegiría traicionar a Bulma?"

"Porque no es quien crees que es. ¡Ni siquiera eres quien crees que eres!"

Vegeta pensó que el gato estaba lleno de eso, pero él tenía la curiosidad de escuchar su locura."Entonces quien soy yo?"

"Sé que no eres un héroe, pero eres la única esperanza de los universos".

"¿Yo?"Vegeta lo meditó por solo un milisegundo antes de freír vivo al gato."Como dijiste, no soy un héroe. Lo que sea que Bulma haya hecho con el planeta, me gusta. Solo estoy esperando que mi oportunidad sea todo".Pero Vegeta lamentó un poco haber matado al gato.Después de todo, él estaba aprendiendo información valiosa sobre Kakarot.'Así que solía ser un hombre llamado Goku, ¿eh?¿Qué otros secretos puedo explotar para alejarlo del lado de Bulma?

"¿Que esta pasando?"Raditz preguntó mientras volaba dentro de la torre."¿Es este el lugar o qué?"

"No. Esta criatura que acabo de destruir es la única aquí".

"Pero tiene que haber más gente en algún lugar. Hemos buscado en el planeta docenas de veces. No es tan grande. Este tiene que ser el lugar".

Vegeta recordó lo que Bulma había dicho sobre la torre flotando."Está por encima de nosotros".Encendió a su scouter solo para comprobarlo.Los niveles eran insignificantes, pero estaba recogiendo varios más en la atmósfera terrestre."Vamonos."

Nappa alcanzó a Vegeta y Raditz cuando comenzaron a volar hacia arriba.Efectivamente, había una torre flotante en lo alto sobre la tierra.Parecía un lugar tranquilo.Incluso había un hombre gordo y oscuro regando algunas flores alegremente hasta que vio a los tres Saiyajines volando por encima.

"¿Puedo matarlo?"Preguntó Nappa.

"Adelante, Nappa".

Nappa reunió un estallido de energía y tal vez lo exageró una vez que se dio cuenta de que no solo había matado al hombre, sino que también faltaba un gran tirón.Aunque no podía pensar en eso.Estaba tan feliz de finalmente tener la oportunidad de matar a alguien más.

"Deberías devolverlo", le dijo Raditz."Un poco de delicadeza no te mataría".

"Nappa no sabría la delicadeza si surgiera y lo pateara en sus pelotas", dijo Vegeta."Raditz y yo manejaremos las cosas desde aquí, Nappa. Acabas de revocar tus privilegios".

"Aw, Vegeta!"

"¡Silencio!"El sonrió"Hay otros que vienen".

Tres guerreros salieron del interior del pequeño palacio horrorizados, enojados y listos para luchar."Sr. Popo!"Un calvo corto gritó.

"Ustedes monstruos!"Un hombre de tres ojos gritó."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"La diosa de este planeta nos ha enviado aquí para matarte a todos, pero también a una persona muy específica. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el Chi-Chi?"

Los tres hombres se miraron con cautela.

"Ellos lo saben", dijo Raditz."Simplemente no están hablando".

"Sin embargo," Vegeta intervino."Soy una persona de la gente. Estoy seguro de que puedo sacarlo de ellos".

"¡Sí claro!"El único hombre con pelo gritó."¡Dile a Bulma que vaya a empujarlo!"

Raditz se enfureció y apareció frente al hombre rápidamente y lo abofeteó en la cara lo suficiente para tirarlo al suelo y dejar una impresión."¿Quién crees que eres que puedes hablar de la diosa de esa manera?"

El hombre tenía una cantidad increíble de dolor, pero se obligó a ponerse de rodillas y escupió la sangre y los dientes flojos en la boca."Solía salir con ella y tengo que decirte que lo único que tiene de dios es su ego".

Vegeta se rió entre dientes divertido."¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"Se acercó al patético humano.Su nivel de poder era risible.No parecía mucho, pero tal vez era porque ahora le faltaban unos cuantos dientes."¿Eres Yamcha?"

Yamcha casi parecía optimista."¿Ella habló de mí?"

"Ni una palabra," dijo Vegeta."Maté a un gato que hablaba y tenía mucha información sobre ustedes".

"¡Entonces debes saber lo que le hizo a Goku!"dijo el corto."Si ella le hizo eso a él, ¡probablemente a ustedes también a ustedes!"

"¿Qué hizo?"Preguntó Nappa."¿Y quién es Goku?"

"Ahora pasa por Kakarot, pero solía ser mi mejor amigo. ¡Ahora no es más que un asesino! No habría cambiado así. Bulma debe haberle hecho algo".

"¿Como que?"Preguntó Raditz.

"No lo sé, pero ..." El hombrecito estaba furioso."Goku fue el mejor hombre que había conocido. Crecimos juntos, entrenados juntos. No habría hecho todas las cosas que él ha hecho".

"Bulma tampoco tendría", intervino Yamcha."Podría haber sido una mocosa egoísta, pero era una buena persona. Viajó con Goku y lo ayudó mucho".

Los Saiyajin ciertamente estaban confundidos.Escucharon lo que dijeron sobre Kakarot, pero no pudieron conectar las piezas por sí mismos.No pudieron procesar que estuvieran en peligro o que Bulma podría haberlos cambiado como lo hizo con Kakarotto.Solo sabían que los humanos eran parte del pasado de Kakarotto y Bulma quería destruirlos.

"Eso es suficiente charla," dijo Vegeta."Tráeme Chi-Chi o de lo contrario todos morirán".

"Nos vas a matar de todos modos", dijo Yamcha.

Vegeta asintió."Tienes razón."Él rápidamente rompió el cuello de Yamcha."Pero si los dos calvos me dicen lo que quiero saber, tu muerte puede ser tan indolora y sin esfuerzo como la de Yamcha".

El pequeño estaba furioso por lo que le pasó a Yamcha, pero también temblaba.Aún así, se mantuvo firme y preparado para luchar."¡Moriré primero antes de decirte dónde está!"

"Espero que no," dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro."Si mueres, no será divertido torturarte".

Kakarotto tuvo el mal presentimiento de que no podía temblar.Por lo general, el entrenamiento le sacó la mente de cualquier mal humor y pudo reagruparse y ser feliz, pero esta vez fue diferente."Algo está arriba."Apagó la máquina y justo cuando salía de la habitación, Bulma estaba parada allí."Oye."

Ella sonrió sexualmente."¡Oye!"Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente."No quiero esperar por esta noche".

Por mucho que Kakarotto disfrutara de los besos de Bulma, él sabía que algo estaba seriamente mal y la apartó de él."Odias besarte tan pronto como salgo de la cámara de gravedad. Te quejas de que estoy sudando".

"Sí, pero no me importa hoy. De todos modos, solo vamos a ponernos sudados".

Ella trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero él la detuvo."Bulma, algo está mal".

Ella se echó a reír."¿Por qué dirías eso?"

"Solo sé ..." Comenzó a sentir la energía que lo rodeaba y se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres niveles de alta potencia."¿Dónde están los Saiyajin?"

Bulma hizo un puchero como un niño."Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Estoy tratando de invitarte a mi habitación. Por lo general, no me rechazas".

"Y por lo general no me ocultas secretos, Bulma".

"Hay una tarea que tenía solo para los tres. No quería molestarte".

"No me hubieras molestado".Kakarot comenzó a alejarse.Le encantaba hacer tareas para Bulma, porque eso significaba que tenía que luchar y tal vez incluso matar.

"¡Espere!"Ella tiró de su brazo para detenerlo."No dije que pudieras ir. Déjalos manejar esto. Haz lo que te digo".

Kakarot fue devuelta por lo que ella había dicho.Incluso estaba un poco ofendido."Bulma, te adoro. Prácticamente te adoro".Él sonrió y le acarició la suave piel."Incluso puedo amarte".

Ella tomó su mano y la besó suavemente."¡Entonces vamos!"

"¡No he terminado!"Él apartó la mano."Pero hay una cosa en este mundo que amo por encima de todo, incluso la comida. Me encanta pelear y si hay una pelea en este planeta desordenado para mí, ¡entonces debo tomarlo!"Él se alejó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a gritarle histéricamente.Él nunca la había desobedecido antes, pero ella nunca había tratado de ocultarle nada.'¿Qué hay de diferente en este momento?'

Bulma gruñó para sí misma.'Vegeta, ¡Chi-Chi ya debería estar muerto antes de que Kakaroto llegue!'

El hombre bajo dejó escapar otro grito agonizante cuando Vegeta golpeó su rótula.Ya había sufrido tantas explosiones precisas que pensó que estaría acostumbrado al dolor, pero eso no era cierto.Fue solo su mala suerte que no estuviera adormecido en absoluto.Miró a su compañero caído, Yamcha, y luego a su otro compañero, que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.El hombre bajo era considerado como el digno que viviría para revelar secretos, pero no podía traicionarla.Chi-Chi fue la última parte de Goku que tenían.

"Esto es aburrido!"Nappa se quejó.

"Es solo aburrido porque no eres quien tortura a nadie", dijo Raditz."No se te puede permitir hacerlo. Siempre matas a nuestras víctimas demasiado rápido. Sabes que no eres bueno para torturar a nadie".

Nappa gruñó."¡Mírame!"Rápidamente disparó una explosión antes de que Raditz y Vegeta pudieran hacer algo al respecto.Después de que una luz brillante se disipó y los gritos del hombre se apagaron, se reveló que le faltaba un brazo."¡Ver!"

Vegeta gritó de rabia y rápidamente golpeó a Nappa en la cara."¡Salir!"

"¡Oh, pero Vegeta!"

"¡Dije que te vayas!"el ladró"Ve ahora, o te destruiré!""No puedo permitirme arriesgar esta misión para Bulma"."Raditz, ve con él. Asegúrate de que vuelva a Capsule Corp y asegúrate de que no le diga ni una palabra a Kakarot sobre todo esto".

Raditz ciertamente no quería irse, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a Vegeta."Bien."

Vegeta sabía que el hombre audaz iba a morir muy pronto.Estaba pálido, sudoroso y temblando.Vegeta tenía que obtener las respuestas de él de alguna manera."Ya he comprobado mi scouter, pero será mejor que lo intente de nuevo".Encendió a su scouter y se sorprendió cuando un nivel de poder más alto que los tres hombres combinados apareció en la pantalla."¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo me ocultaron su poder antes? ¡Esta no puede ser la mujer!"

El hombre calvo apretó sus dedos y gritó: "¡Tienes que salir de aquí, Gohan! No salgas por aquí. ¡Corre!"

Quienquiera que fuera "Gohan" era, no prestó atención a la advertencia del hombre calvo y entró corriendo por las puertas."Krillian!"

"¿Un nino?"Vegeta estaba sorprendido de que el alto nivel de poder perteneciera a un niño pequeño que no podía tener más de seis años.El niño pequeño corrió al lado de Krillian y comenzó a sollozar miserablemente, pero también comenzó a enfurecerse y su nivel de poder solo comenzó a aumentar.'¿Cómo es esto posible?'La Vegeta notó una cola."Eres un Saiyan?"

Gohan ignoró a Vegeta."¡Espera, Krillian! Te ayudaremos a mejorar. ¡Lo juro! Solo tengo que ir a Korin y ..."

"Korin está muerto, Gohan. Todos están muertos".Krillian hizo lo que solía hacer cuando estaba aterrorizado y se reía."Quieren a tu madre, Gohan. La matarán porque es una amenaza. Eso significa que tienes que protegerla".

"Por favor, no te mueras, Krillian!"

"Tienes que salvar a tu madre, porque es la única manera de salvar a tu padre".

Él gruñó enojado."Ni siquiera conozco a mi padre y ella no me dice quién es".

"Espero que puedas conocerlo un día, Gohan. Fue un gran hombre que salvó al mundo".Krillian sonrió, recordando sus días con su amigo con tanto cariño.Con esos dulces recuerdos, la soltó.

"Krillian ..."

"Qué conmovedor," se burló Vegeta."Pero como Chi-Chi es tu madre, puedes decirme dónde—"

"¡Tú, monstruo!"Gohan gritó y su energía explotó fuera de su cuerpo, arrojando a Vegeta de vuelta al cielo.Él fue capaz de detenerse antes de que fuera eliminado del puesto de observación, pero fue aturdido.'¿Cómo puede un niño tener tanto poder?'

"Yo, Vegeta!"Kakarotto siguió el nivel de poder de Vegeta y voló hacia el puesto de observación.Cuando sintió que otro nivel de potencia alta subía, estaba emocionado."¿Que esta pasando?"

Vegeta gruñó."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kakarot? No fuiste invitado".

"Este es mi planeta, así que eso significa que todas las buenas peleas me pertenecen".Aterrizó y comenzó a caminar hacia el niño."Woah. ¿Un niño está bombeando tanto poder?"

"Te lo advierto, Kakarot. ¡Aléjate del niño!"

Kakarot miró un poco más duro."¿Una cola?"Empezó a destrozar su cerebro."¿Cómo puede él tener un ..."

"Kakarot!"Vegeta voló frente al joven Saiyan y solo lo miró fijamente."Kakarot?"

Kakarotto estaba congelado mientras observaba cómo se encendía el niño.Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había algo en él que le hacía más difícil pensar.Luego, cuando su mente se estrelló, el dolor comenzó."Ahhh!"

"Kakarot!"

Agarró su cabeza y comenzó a gritar mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz."¡Hazlo parar!"

Vegeta miró al niño pequeño.Él no había hecho nada, pero comenzó a aumentar su poder.Su poder era impresionante, pero no podía haber estado lastimando a Kakarot."¡No sé qué está pasando, Kakarotto!"

Finalmente, el dolor agonizante se detuvo y Kakarotto cayó de cara al suelo.'¿Lo que acaba de suceder?'"Kakarot?"Mientras Vegeta asistía a su compañero caído, el niño pequeño se fue volando tan rápido como pudo, sabiamente escogiendo vivir para luchar otro día y proteger a su madre.Vegeta no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba todo, pero sí sabía una cosa.'¡Bulma tiene algunas explicaciones que hacer!'

Cuando Vegeta llevó a Kakarot de vuelta a Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba casi histérica.Estaba tan molesta por su amada y lo llevó rápidamente a la cirugía y ella y un equipo especial comenzaron a trabajar en Kakarotto.Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de interrogarla, por lo que esperó pacientemente hasta que Kakarotto estaba descansando en una sala de recuperación mientras Bulma lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, sin tener la intención de pedir permiso de todos modos."¿Qué le pasó a Kakarot?"

Bulma olfateó y se secó los ojos.Estaba furiosa con Vegeta, pero no tenía corazón para gritar."¿Quieres la versión larga o corta?"

"Corto."

"Su cerebro está enfermo".Ella luchó para no romperse completamente.Ella no sabía qué haría si lo perdiera.

"Podría haberte dicho eso".

"¡Esto es serio!"ella gritó."Te dije que te aseguraras de que Chi-Chi estuviera muerto".

"Nunca encontré a la mujer. Ella no estaba con ellos. Había un niño allí que lo enfureció".Se dio cuenta de que Bulma no parecía saber a quién se refería."Era un Saiyan".

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y confusión."¿Kakarot tiene un hijo?"

"Y no lo sabías."Vegeta descubrió que era sorprendente que hubiera algo que ella no supiera.Él asumió que ella era omnipotente."¿Sabe él?"

"No puede. Si lo hiciera, lo habría sabido".Bulma sabía que Chi-Chi se había quedado embarazada, pero pensó que había perdido al bebé cuando comenzó a purgar el planeta.Esa era la palabra que había corrido alrededor.'Pero al parecer mis antiguos amigos solo querían engañarme.No querían que yo tuviera un hijo de Kakarot.

"Esos humanos eran sus amigos de su pasado. Creen que le hiciste algo".

Miró a Kakarot, quien estaba profundamente dormida gracias a las muchas drogas para ayudarlo a recuperarse.Ella le indicó a Vegeta que cerrara la puerta y después de que él lo hizo, ella habló muy seriamente."Lo que te digo es solo entre nosotros dos. Hasta que resuelva este problema con Kakarot, dependeré mucho de ti, Vegeta".

El sonrió'Esto está saliendo perfectamente'."Puedo guardar un secreto".

Bulma recordaba que los viejos tiempos estaban bien, pero parecían muy lejanos."Kakarot solía ser Goku. Éramos mejores amigos, pero cuando alcancé el poder, pensé que no me ayudaría".

"¿Entonces que hiciste?"

"Le hice cambiar de opinión".

Vegeta comenzó a formarse un pensamiento.Todavía no sabía qué era, pero parecía tan inconcebible.Lo empujó y lo trajo a la existencia después de mucho esfuerzo y preguntó: "¿Y me hiciste lo mismo cuando llegué?"

"No había necesidad. Goku era un blando".A ella no le disgustaba su viejo comportamiento.Hubo un momento y un lugar para su inocencia y sentido de la justicia.Ahora el mundo era diferente.Era su mundo."Eres un guerrero construido y criado para la destrucción. Mientras te ayude a obtener poder, sé que tenemos un acuerdo mutuo. Goku no era como tú. Necesitaba a Kakarotto".

Tal vez Vegeta no debería haber creído una sola palabra de lo que ella dijo, pero él no pudo evitar poner su total confianza en ella."¿Y este Chi-Chi?"

"Él la ama."Toda la razón por la que Kakarotto no pudo conectarse, ella sabía la respuesta.Había estado extrañando el Chi-Chi todo el tiempo."Por eso la necesito muerta. El amor es emocional. Es posible engañar al cerebro para que ame a alguien, pero eventualmente puedes decir si es falso".Se levantó y se acercó a Vegeta y le puso la mano en el pecho."No entiendes el amor. Lo sientes".

Vegeta la miró a los ojos.Sabía que sentía que algo se conectaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban, incluso por primera vez en su sala de recuperación.Ella no podría haber reformado su mente, porque él no creía que ella pudiera implantar el tirón que tenía sobre él en su cerebro.El magnetismo era natural."¿Y necesitas que Kakarot te ame solo?"

"Eso no me importa. Necesito que no tenga un aneurisma cerebral cuando la ve y que todas estas emociones que no tienen sentido para su cerebro vuelvan a inundarse".

'Sería bueno si Kakarot muriera.Entonces no tendría que preocuparme por competir por el favor de Bulma.Sin embargo, no deseo molestarla así.Kakarot debe cumplir algún propósito."Juro que mantendré este secreto".

Ella sonrió."Bueno."'Vegeta se perfila como la persona que necesito.Aunque no sé si alguna vez podría reemplazar a Kakarot.Espero no tener que averiguarlo nunca ...

"Tu cama estará fría esta noche".Él quitó suavemente un cabello suelto y tirante de su delicado rostro y le acarició la mejilla.Había volado a través de nubes que no se sentían tan elegantes como su magnífica piel."No me importa calentar las sábanas contigo, Bulma".

Ella estaba un poco ofendida, pero no lo suficiente como para estar un poco molesta."¿Crees que me rendiré con mi Kakarot tan fácilmente?"

"Tienes que hacer que Kakarot te adore, Bulma".Él se acercó más a ella hasta que sus labios estaban separados solo unos centímetros."Mi adoración viene gratis".

Ella sabía todo lo que él estaba pensando y de cuántas maneras pensaba complacerla, y ella sonrió e incluso se rió al pensarlo."Tal vez más tarde. Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo planeas seducirme".Ella rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios y se apartó.

No era exactamente lo que Vegeta quería, pero era un comienzo."Como desees, mi diosa".

'Creo que realmente confío en él ahora.Él puede ayudarme a volver a encaminar a Kakarot."Necesito encontrar Chi-Chi. Ella necesita morir".

"Y el chico?"A Vegeta no le importaba mucho el niño, pero sus números eran pocos.Ya sea que estuviera medio o completo, el muchacho todavía era un Saiyajin con mucho poder que podría ser útil.

'Probablemente podría hacer uso de él.'"Lo pensare."

Vegeta inclinó levemente la cabeza con respeto antes de dejar a su maravillosa diosa para estar a solas con su falso amante."La ayudaré con Kakarot, pero pronto verá que soy el mejor hombre para gobernar a su lado".

Continuará…


End file.
